


To Help a Stranger

by Tweetsaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Bars, Action/Adventure, Magic, Monsters, More Magic, Mystery, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Sky Pirates, Smithy is probably an alcoholic, Witches, Wizards, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetsaurus/pseuds/Tweetsaurus
Summary: Harper Warren, though most call her Smithy, had moved to a 'unique and colorful' town five years ago. She had grown accustomed with the lifestyle of stealing and double dealing and had actually come to enjoy her life there. Then one day, when she was in the jail, as usual, she hears a disturbing conversation and her morality comes to ruin the day. Thus, she sets off to help the stranger called Oliver and to discover what the hell going on, as she relies on the skills she had picked up from her town to face monsters, magic, and small pebbles. Though on this journey she will have to face her deepest fears and do the one thing she swore never to do, actually doing something heroic and good for the upper class.(Under heavy work)





	1. Jail Cell Conversations

Harper Warren stared dead eyed at the ceiling. She had been arrested again and it would still be a while before the guards came to let her out, so she started sketching constellations through the cracks of clay. Her sister had told her about astronomy when they were younger. Harper remembered enjoying her ramblings on them. Yes, rambles even if her sister had insisted they were organized lessons. No mafter how intelligent her sister was, organized she was not, still Harper would always view those times as sacred. They had been a key in helping her through the days now.

Harper stared harder at the ceiling trying to find a shape familiar to a constellation she and her sister had drawn so so long ago. She tried to find that same joy they shared knowing that they would be the only ones to see them, but it only left a bitter taste in her mouth to do it alone with a ceiling instead of the sky. Today more than ever. Since it marked the fifth year she had been living in this cold, crumbling town with no sister and no stars. Harper signed heavily knocking her head against the old stonewall of the jail cell. She felt the wall give way behind her head and a small amount of cold air started to brush against her scalp.

 

When had time been so draining. She was sure the days were getting longer. Maybe they were doing it to torture her. Good knows the world love to do that to her. To taunt her for her mistakes and her regrets. Could they just past too quickly for her again like they did when She was young. She doubted she'd ever regain the sweetness of it all, but she didn't need that. She just needed to get this life over with.

She had failed, at something along the way that had cursed this life and at this point she had given up hope of ever going back. Something had been marked to suffer. Even this rotting town with its less than acceptable practices in the eyes of the law had never welcomed her. It was as cold to her as the weather was. Only here in the jail and in the bar did she ever feel a little spirit of home. The guards with their unwavering conviction in their beliefs and stable, determined eyes, it was so nostalgic. Though she never wanted to return to their mindset. She realized now that it was naive to place your trust entirely in one thing, but it was still nice to feel the sense of peace that stability and those familiar beliefs gave her. It brought her back to days that had been easier, softer, and at the very least damn quicker. She slammed her head against the wall again loosening more rocks. Her head ached angrily at her and she slide lower down the wall slouching in on herself.

 

“How much were you making off of it then.” A male voice rose up in the quiet cell, causing Harper to jump ten feet in he air. The voice started anger, but then paused and having an accusing tone, if it weren't for the layers of apathy, said ”what went wrong?”

 

“What didn’t go wrong. This was Mattie we’re talking about here. She promised things she didn’t have and when she didn’t deliver… they got violent. She got violent.”

 

They seemed deep into a conversation they didn't want other to hear. She wondered how neither of them had noticed each other until now. It was a small jail and they were right next to each other. Harper realized she lost her constellation and clicked her tongue. That one had looked so much like one hee sister made too. She tried to ignore them and get back to her ceiling-gazing. She didn't need to listen to some gang's feud and yet it didn’t interesting at all anymore.

 

“So what do you want from me?” The male voice said emotionlessly,”I never got involved in Mattie’s work. She made sure I didn't”

 

“Ah, but I think you do know.” The other voice said with a chipperness to it, as if the other had handed him a gift,”I’m fairly confident You know the about the vault.”

 

There was silence for a long time after that.” I don’t know what vault you're talking about.”

 

“These are not people you want to mess around with.”

 

The other man didn’t respond.

 

“Look, Oliver, you give me the location and code and this all goes away. I cash a few favors here and there and you’re out. Back to how life was. Nice and easy. You’d like that right.”

 

The man, Oliver, didn’t respond again, but the other man didn’t seem to expect him too.

 

“You don’t give me what I want. You stay here and rot.”

 

Again no response.

 

“You’re not the only one who will suffer because of your silence.”

 

A tension formed after that. She could almost feel an electric current rip through the air. Harper leaned closer to the wall dragged into it, like it was a play. She must have been infected by the market square gossipers.

 

“Your family. Losing you and having to bear with the crimes you committed….”

 

“Bastard, you and I both know I didn’t commit any crime. Don’t drag them into this”

 

“Oh! My! We better tell the authority about such a gross injustice. Now who would be best suited to explain the situation to.”

 

Oliver growls. The air gets heavier. Harper could swear she felt sparks dancing on her skin.

 

“That would be me, right.” The man says cheerily, ignoring any warning the air was giving,”Just tell me what I want to know. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

No response. The tension slipped out of the air.

 

“Fine. Be that way. “ she heard the jail cell open and Harper was snapped out of her trance immediately. She felt as if she was a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. In a panic, she squeezed herself into the shadows of the jail cell to try and avoid getting spotted,”You’ll be taken to a more appropriate prison when the sun sets.”

 

Harper listened to the footsteps and watched as the man passed by her cell clearly very agitated, not looking anything like the man she imagined from his cool collected voice in there. He was a relatively average looking and seemed to be around 5'7 with a black crew cut. He was muscular, but not the size of anyone around here, his body helped him look professional and competent rather than a criminal and out for trouble. His uniform fit nicely, clearly tailored to his measurements, and was from the royal guard with bright red and gold and a large series of medals. Most of them referring to some achievment in battle. He was high up then. Even the higher ups have problem she laughed to herself. He walked by without pausing or looking at her cell. To caught up in his own problems no doubt.

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. These men were dangerous and not the dangerous she was use to. They were the tricky ones, but nobles always were hiding behind rules and laws they had made, weren't they. Now what was she going to do with the guy in the cell? She stops herself. _I shouldn't do anything!_   _That guy’s a noble! He can take care of himself._ She thought slamming down on the bed.

A guard came by leaving her with that last thought. She would leave it at that. She stood up willing to leave that man and the other one to play out their soap opera, yet that thought left her with a hollow and disgusting feeling. Was she just going to ignore him?

“Smithy.” the guard said stopping her from thinking further on the subject.

She walked to the door and buried the feeling. He unceremoniously cuffed her and walked her to the exit. Harper crained her head back to look at the man, Oliver. He was an average height and a lot less muscular than the other man. He was also far less intimidating, Harper was pretty confident that a heavy wind would crack him in two. He had dusty brown hair and green eyes with the pale skin of a noble that had never been in the sun for a single day of his life. He looked out of place in that dusty broken down jail cell. The man kept his face blank, but he still seemed like a painting of sadness and despair. _A poetic justice_ , Harper thought with bitterness. The man looked up at her, locking eyes, he looked shocked but then a polite small smile formed on his face, from countless hours of practice, no doubt, to give off the perfectly kind but meaningless smile, at least it looked like that was what he had attempted but it came off more as a victorious and hopeful one. If Harper didn't know any better she would say he was trying hard not to smirk. He looked away, but smile stayed. Harper swallowed hard and turned around not looking back.

The guard escorted her out of the building, unlocked her handcuffs and said,”I would say stop doing this, but I know you won’t. I’ve seen you so many times, I feel like I should invite you to my cousin wedding-”

“Oh! Steve finally got the guts to pop the question!” Harper said.

“Yes, and not helping your case.” the guard said exasperated, ”Look I like you. You’re a fun person, but I really can’t have you stealing. Please at least think about stopping. I know this place can ware down on people, but I really don't want it to happen to you too.”

“Thanks.” Harper said emotionlessly. The man intentions were good, but there was no helping her now. Even if she wasn't stuck in that jail she would still be trapped. This town was her jail, she could leave whenever she wanted but she would always be forced back. That what they wanted or at least she'd like to tell herself that. Act like her exile was a part of some personal vendetta those people had, but it wasn't. They didn't even know her, they hadn't thrown her to rot like one would pick up shopping or clean one's house.

Still this island was her home and it was just like jail. Just like that jail, she had grown to love this town. It was at the borders of the Royal government, not close enough to be consider apart of it but still close that you could get glimpse of what was going on. So she wasn't completely cut off from the world. Thought admittindly ten years after the fact. Still it was better than most places she could have ended up. 

The royal government control a large portion of the globe, but those few not connected to them and not close enough to them were basically deserts. No one could fully survive there without supporting themselves completely, but even then the Royal government undermined those other countries attempts at time thriving when ever they could. It was one of the many reasons Harper could not and would not help that man. He had thrive off the suffering of those people and he wasn't finally going to learn the cruel pain of losing control of your fate. Harper's told herself she would be delighted by that thought later.

The officer sighed and slammed the door on her, leaving her in the cold air. This town,if it was known, it was known for it's terrifyingly cold wind. It never snowed around here, that would even something positive, though frost was very common. Most people that came here got out as quickly as possible or died. Those that didn't leave or die usually didn't have any other place to go. In the past she wouldn't have been able to endure the walk back home, but after living here so long the cold just slide off her skin, it was almost pleasant. Almost. That man at the jail must be suffering horribly, if she remembered correctly he was only wearing a thin light shirt. She snapped out of that train of thought and glared at the road to her home. She stopped as she tried to force every thought of the man out of her head. She failed. She walked on, she wouldn't help him.

Harper's house was small and it had a cottage mixed with a shed look to it and it was on the outskirts of town which is what interested her about it in the first place. She had always liked the quietness that she could never gain from any house in the town. The peace gave her room to think and breath. The world had been trying to suffocating her for a long time, and this house was perfect for relieving that. That didn’t mean the house wasn’t incredible shaggy. When she first saw it, she thought that it was an old storage shed from a farm. She never found a farm, though the shed theory had never been disproven either. It had two small stories, more squished together than anything remotely designed for comfort, the second story coming out past the first one with two columns supporting it and a gently sloping tile roof with, luckily, no tiles missing. There was a rusty old fashioned chimney in the back, as well as some amateurishly made stairs, the amateur being Harper, curving around the house and leading to a slightly larger window on the second floor, though that was more large rocks place next to each other than any actual masonary work. Harper had put a lot of work into this house over the two years she lived here and it had just made it to a stage of being livable, It had been a remarkable success when it didn’t leak rainwater in anymore. Noble pricks would probably call it homely. Harper would pay money to show them the inside.

The inside was a lot less pretty than the outside. More closely resembling a thieves den than a grandmother’s house, like the outside suggested. She tried to keep it organized once or twice in the past, but that more turn into a method to the madness rather than a home that people would expect others to live in. Harper never really had the time to clean and the fact that half the doors still couldn’t open made cleaning the lowest priority for her. She opened the door to be blasted with cold air, one of the major downsides to living alone. Sometimes Harper contomplated getting married to someone to keep her house warm. She deal with all the rest of what that marriage initialed for that.

She staggered over to the fireplace and lazily threw a couple of logs in, as well as grabbed a few matches, swiped them against the column of the fireplace. Then threw them in, rejoiced in the warmth and rubbing her cold limbs.

“I really wanted to go to bed now.” She whined to herself very happy to just end the day here.

Begrudgingly she pulled herself away from the fire and trudged through her house to the second floor where she made her way to her bathroom. She had to push her weight against the door and squeezes into her closet size bathroom.

She looked into the old mirror, the only item in the bathroom that actually worked, It was slightly shattered in a few places and worn and dirty in others. She looked completely dead and her hair was more tousled and disorganized than usual. She dragged a hand down her face trying to convince herself not to go through with a very stupid idea that had been building in her head. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white billowing shirt with leather arm guards that went from her elbows to her wrist. They had come in handy for almost any situation she found herself in. The arm guards had stopped assaults from muggers, people she had stolen from, and even a disgruntled grandma, those grandmas packed quite the punch. Her shirt had the buttons from the top down to my waist unbuttoned and on top of that a blue vest, Harper always hated the color blue, it always clashed with her dark skin color, but it was heavy and kept her warm. Though she had always wanted to wear red and gold, it made her look like a badass. Not that she wasn't badass enough, but like more badas.Yet thanks to every military on the face of the planet having the same idea those colors were hard to come by these days, she actually had a hard time remembering if she got the idea from them or she got it on her own. She was pretty sure the time had just all stolen her idea. On top of the vest and the shirt was a grey sash around her waist with a belt above that with a couple bags attached to it. She also wore baggy black pants with grey worn boots coming up past her knee. She wouldn’t have time to clean up. The clothes had become dirty and sweaty over the course of the day, especially from the dusty cell that she would most likely be going back to. She looked at her face one more time staring intensely in her dark brown eyes and frowned she had never seen her eyes in so much distress before. Her frown deepen more. She was at a crossroad she could feel it. Harper could easily leave and pretend she never heard anything or she can take a leap of faith and hoped she didn’t die. She already knew which path she was going to take, but denial never hurt anyone.

Harper splashed water in her face from a bucket on the floor and breathed out slowly. This life is okay, it isn’t perfect it isn't even good. She has been mauled too many things to count and robbed double that amount. Yet the people had life to them. She made enough to get by, she really didn't have to steal, but she didn't make enough to buy the luxuries she wanted, like clothes or plants or alcohol. Though admittedly it had been a while since she stole things for convenience or plain fun. Recently her interest had been lying solely on books. Harper wanted to read so many of them, but they were damn expensive. She could never justify the cost.

That noble, he was probably raised with books. Probably had libraries full of them and he probably never valued them a bit. Why should she help him? Harper glared at the bucket at her feet. Then his eyes flashed before her filled with hope.

“Fuck.” she shout just because she needed to show her resistance to this idea someway. Harper grab a red handkerchief, the only red item she owned, and tie her hair up with it, though it still poofs up in the back anyway. Smithy always loved her hair for being so unruly. Smithy grab her gun and put it into her sash. She shoot herself a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

 _I am going to do this. This is great. Perfect. Let me just drop my whole life for a random stranger_. She thought disgruntled, and a noble no less.

She grabbed a small bag and began to stuff a few useful things in it. Just a couple of lockpicks and the few gold pieces Smithy had around her, just in case of an emergency. Not that she would need them, Harper could walk into that jail with no problem. Could probably call them ahead of time and stay for a nice chat and some tea.

She started her hike down again. Heading to the jail, where the young noble waits. Her feet hurt and she wanted to be in bed. What a wonderful end to this horrible day.

The town was quiet when she made it in, the street were dusty and the wall street of the building were breaking away and there didn't seem to be anyone for miles, but she had lived there too long to view the quiet as peace. No, in this town the quiet was a warning telling you there were predators on the prowl. She tried to keep as low and inconspicuous as she could and still make good time, but of course that wasn’t enough.

A few bulky rough looking men walked swiftly out an alley and try their best to look intimidating as they cornered her. This might have worked if she didn’t immediately recognize them. They were a few regular customers at the bar she helped run. They also seemed to recognize her too by the way their shoulders relaxed, no longer expected a fight.

“Well if it isn’t Smithy.” The biggest one said, she believe his name was Mike, The nickname she had picked up from her few odd jobs around town, before she had got the job at the bar, had originated from him.”I think you’re going in the wrong direction, this is the way to the jail. Unless you wanted to simplify things.”

The rest of his gang laughed. She really didn’t have time for this. She glanced at the sky and saw the sun begin to dip low into the sky.

“Okay, funny, I’ve got to go.” She deadpanned pushing past the men.

“Oh you’ve got something to do. Who are you and what have you done with Smithy?”

Harper roll her eyes at that.

“Be careful are you’ll be getting watered down booze from me.” She said pulling her gun out, while Mike and his gang liked to have fun she knew they weren’t friends, the rest of the gang oohs as if this was a playground brawl, Mike backed down a little,“I’ll see you around.” Harper laughed while she walked away, pocketing her gun.

She made it to the jail in a fairly good time, she glanced back at the sky, the sun had begun to set. She walked over to the wall of her favorite cell. In here she would talk to the man and he could answer all her questions. After that she wasn't sure what she do. Harper pushed on the wall.There was a few loose bricks that Smithy used to use to escape jail when it had been a threat to her. It now had become more of a way to get some snacks and drinks.

She crawled into the cell she had been in only a few hours ago and vaulted under the bed as four guards came by. They were early. She needed to talk to Oliver.The guards were decked out in polished silver armor and the parts not cover in armor had red cloth with gold embroidery of a lion and dragon on them, each were carrying swords that shined with a red hue, enchanted by magic. These were royal guards. Royal guards were never used to move prisoners especially not four. How serious is this.

She watched them pass and heard the sound of the cell door open. No one spoke, but she heard the shuffle of footstep and creak of a bed. Harper stood up from her hiding place. She didn’t know why. She could very easily destroy whatever this was or get herself killed, but something made her want to get a good look at this Oliver if she was going to attempt to save him. _Is that what I am going to do? My god I come here and I still don’t know what I’m going to do._ She thought.

The man looked just as pale as he did before, but his hands were scratched up and his nails were broken in a few places with a lot of dirt under them. Yet his presence was something else entirely with the royal guards. He seem to look natural. Not anything as sad and small as he had looked in the cell. He strode with confidence as if he was off to be crowned king and not taken to a prison to face unknown false charges. Harper felt a burst of respect for this man. Though she quickly ignored it.

Luckily enough the guards paid her no mind, but he did. He looked at her with a polite smile ,but she could still see the glimmer of hope in his eyes that he had tried to mask. He subtly nodded his head in the direction of his cell and then left with his guards.

Harper waited a while after the guards leave and pushed the cell door open. The lock was faulty in this cell that made it open smoothly if you pushed it a certain way, that is why it was Harper's favorite.

She stood out of the cell closing the door behind her, incase any guards from this prison entered. It was mandatory for the guards to lock the doors of unused cells here because a while ago people would come in and bury tools in the floor to help the prisoners escape. Most prisons would hire more guards and organize better security to stop any larger problems this incident highlighted, but as this lovely prison had the budget of a cheese sandwich, they had to make due with solving problems as they came up.

Apparently the royal guards hadn’t known about this and had left the cell door open. Lucky her. Oliver’s cell looked the same as every other one, a board extending from the wall on the left with two poles supporting it's right side that was meant to be the bed, a bucket in the corner, and a dirt floor under all of that. Yet she still got a spark of nervousness entering it.

She looked around and saw nothing out of order. Her fear was replaced by confusion.

“Why isn’t there anything here.” She mumbled to herself. How was she suppose to do anything if she doesn’t get a clue to this quest. Can she actually call it that. She could. Smithy groaned. _I can’t believe it, I’m off to save the princess_. She thought to herself, sighing heavily. Her gaze dropped and she noticed some scratches under the bed.

Bending down to look at it she saw a message scratched out roughly, ‘Graycott see Mill’.There’s her first clue. She had heard of Graycott it was the capital of magic. Well if this all a bust at least she could steal a few magic items while she’s there.

Before she escaped she sat down on her own prison bed and thought. She stared straight at the wall and just thought. She let herself remember her past. Something she had not done since she got here. She thought of her own town, the warmth of the people there, the fields of green, and her sister. If she helped this man and got caught she would die, but if she was forced to live out another day here with herself forcing away the good memories of her life just to survive. If she let herself live this melocholy at the expense of this man. Than she'd rather die. With that she stood and left the jail and ran to catch up with the royal guards, as stealthy as possible.

She had made it all the way to the marketplace before she found them, which was a good few miles from the prison. These guards moved fast, though they made up for that by standing out easily. Smithy slowed her pace and followed them from a safe enough distance. Here it should have been easy to move closer to them. The crowd, as it always was, was big enough to drown in, but it seemed to be separating for these guards. There were some whispers about kings and royalty. Apparently they had mistaken them for a royal procession. It didn’t surprise Harper all that much the man's whole presence dripped authority. It made her very curious who this Oliver was.

The crowd gasping and awing made it, at the very least, easier for her to not look suspicious following them, if they did noticed her, though this still did made her job harder. She had to try and get as close as possible and find out as much as she possibly could. Stealing a couple of wallet for some future help, she walked close enough behind to see them, but not close enough to be noticed by them.

This was an easy pace to maintain until they made it to the docks, where people thinned out greatly and the only ones walking around were people with an express purpose of being there. Never a good environment for a her.

She distanced herself greatly from them then and started to hide behind buildings and crates, even picking up a few bag and walked with purpose with them when one guard started to eye her funny. Harper at first thought she was being paranoid,but the longer she followed the more the guards tensed up, a few subtly putting their hands on their weapons. Why were these guards so sharp and worried. They walked toward the biggest ship stationed in the dock. It was an intimidating piece of work. With a large hull of black wood with delicate, beautiful carvings on the sides and gold finishing on the rails of the ship and large billowing,mighty white sails. It had two long rows of cannons and a figure head of a lion wearing the royal army’s seal and a large glowing orb in it mouth. The orb was most definitely a magic item.

They placed the prisoner next to the boat and two guards broke off to talk with the shipwright. Smithy quickly eased herself into a hiding spot behind a few barrels to listen to the conversation.

“Is everything set.” One guard asked

“Yes. Everything should be good to go.” The shipwright said

“Especially the Gem of Travel. We are travelling a long distance and we can’t have this failing us.”

“yes , yes all working. If i may ask where are you heading? That man you have seems to be quite important.”

“Deadwood Institution.”

“Seriously.”

“Yes he is a very dangerous man. It is of utmost importance that he is not allowed to be let loose.” the guard finished handing over the pay to the shipwright.

“Have a nice day.” The second officer spoked up and they both walked off back to the prisoner.

 _Deadwood Institution. Fucking DEADWOOD!! What the hell is this. Deadwood is one of the most secure prison they got and of course this ass has to get himself stuck there. I'm going to die. This man isn't going to kill me. Yet if he isn't innocent. An innocent man is going to the worst prison in the world._ She thought and remembered the guards behavior, _I was sure they wouldn’t utter a word about anything. they were expecting resistance to his imprisonment and if they were worried about anyone taking him, Deadwood was a pretty good deterrent._

“FUCK.” she curses quietly to herself. She was seriously going to do thus suicide quest, wasn't she. Sometimes morals really make it hard for her to not die.

Harper got out of her hiding place and watched them board the ship with a floating platform. Seconds later the orb in the lion's mouth flashed to life and the ship begins to float high into the sky towering over building before soaring away speedily. Of course that’s the magic they have. She started to turn back with the day’s events replaying in her head.

“God, I need a drink.” she said to nobody in particular. Actually that’s not such a bad idea. Harper changed her direction to the bar.

The bar was short distance from the marketplace. She made it there in half an hour and was greeted by the warm lights of the place she had worked at for over 5 years now. It wasn’t the best bar, but nothing was here and it had always been home to her.

The door creaked as Harper open it and she saw a familiar scene. A few tables and chairs here and there that were starting to collect cobwebs, no one ever came here for the food or to rest anyway. She looked off to her right at a massive, shiny, and polished bar with a few patrons stumped over it drinking another of Jade’s concoctions. Jade always had a skill on making the best drinks that could get you drunk the fastest. Harper caught Jade’s eye as she made her way inside, happy to be back in the warmth again.

“Smithy it been so long.” Jade said.

“I was here this morning.” Harper said smiling.

“Yes, but you were off before I could actually get a proper chat.” Jade whined. Jade was a short women with pixie cut blond hair and a chubby build. She had such a warm aura around her it made you wonder why she moved to this town. She gave off the feeling of someone that should be in the royal capital in a bakery or a flower shop. Not in a bar at the outskirts of the outskirts serving thugs and criminals.

“Well you know me, they just got out this amazing book about plants and I just had to read it.”

“Did you steal it again.”

“No, this time i didn’t. I just read it, honest, but I did get arrested for trespassing. Though the officer allowed me to even finish the book before he took me away. He’s grown fond of me”

“Yes, like mold. Officer Adam, right.”

“Hey I hear that, but yeah that the one. You know if I get any more jail time I think I’ll be invited to christmas dinner or win a medal. Either one.”

“Ha Ha you’ve never change.”

“Actually that one of the reasons why I came. I need to tell you something that happen while I was in jail today.”

“What’s wrong.”

“I’ll tell you just pour me a drink first.”Smithy said taking a seat. As Jade pour out her usual and placed it in front of her. Harper began recounted what she had experienced today while chugging down the drink like a dying man.

“That’s horrible. But there isn’t anything we can do about it.”

“I’m going to go.” Harper said softly, but there was an edge to her voice

“What?!”

“I have to.”

“BUT IT’S DEADWOOD!!”

“He not guilty of anything. If I were to stay now I could never forgive myself.” Harper said with a determination she hadn’t realized she possessed. Jade became quite for a long moment.

“You’re really going to do this.”

“Yeah i'm surprised myself.”

“Fine then. I’ll support you then. But if you get yourself killed I won’t forgive you.”

“Yeah, i’m not planning on it.” Smithy laughed. 

“Good.” Jade said.” now that's done let’s talk about something else. I don’t want to waste this night on gloomy things.” Jade said pulling a glass out for herself.  
They spent the rest of the night talking and when Harper decided it was time to leave, Jade came up and hugged her, handing her a small compass.

“It’s a magic compass. My sister gave it to me. It should point to wherever you need to go to.”

“Thank you.” Harper said holding it close to her chest. Harper hugged Jade tightly again and they said their goodbye. Harper hiked up the hill to her house and look over the city. As dawn broke around her. It had very little charm to it, but in the early morning glow it looked almost dream like. Almost as if tempting her to stay. She looked down at the compass in her hands it was a silver box with clear signs of weathering on it. She opened it up to a blank, white square, but then a puff of blue smoke came out and spun around her before hitting her straight in the eyes which caused her to shout in surprise. When she opened her eyes again there was a black line pointing to her home. She laughed to herself deciding that she liked this compass, clipped it to her belt and continued home.

When she makes it there the sun had broke through the horizon. She open the door to be meet by warm air. She had forgotten to kill the fire, in the panic of today she almost burned her house down. At least this is a good way to end the day, she smiles to herself thinking it was a nice goodbye from her house. she walked over to the fire and doused it. Then made her way to bed which was a small pile of blankets and a pillow in the corner of the room. At noon she would get on a ride and make her way to Graycott. For now she needed to sleep. She was out before she even touched the blankets.


	2. THE SEA IS NOT A FRIENDLY PLACE!!!

The sun shot through the cracked windows violently forcing Harper awake. She groaned big and dramatic so the world realized how insensitive it was being in waking her up. Harper snuggled deeper into the blanket cocoon she had formed in her sleep. She would have liked to stay like that for the rest of the day, but she remembered she had work to do. she covered her head with the blanket. Why did people have to exist? Couldn't they solve their problems without her. She did her fair share of helping people already and that had turned out horrible, so it was in everyone best interest if she stayed in bed. A reasonable, though given the circumstance it was probably the unreasonable side of her taking, told her promise was a promise and she couldn't stay in bed forever. So, as aggressively as she could, she ripped the blankets off in an even more dramatic fashion, only to screech at the assault of the cold in air in her house and violently wrap herself back into the warmth.

 

She glared at the world again. How dare the sun lie to her by being so bright and warm looking.

 

"I was trying to be heroic and shit as well!! I thought you wanted that." Harper yelled to her empty house. How was she meant to get up when she lived in a tundra!

 

That being said she did have a ship to catch, she awkwardly bent her head to look out the window and tried to determine the time. The last she heard nobles and common folk had gained magic rocks that told them the time, but Harper, being one hundred percent genuinely poor, was stuck with determining it by staring at the sun and growing more and more to blindness. She wondered if she could cancel heroing if she went blind. The sun was drifting farther away from the center of the sky, so she guessed it was about one or two o’clock.

 

Harper instantly bolted up, forgetting any pretense of not wanting to do this; most of the ships would have left by now.

 

Running to a crate in the corner of her room she hastily tugs off her shirt and vest, pulling on a similar white shirt, she got them cheap okay, and a brown vest with a thin border of bronze colored thread on the edges. It was one of the more expensive pieces of clothing she had and would allow her to blend in easier to the crowd of travelers and merchants. She fully buttoned both the shirt and the vest.

 

She didn't bother to change her pants or boots and just threw on her belt again clipping on a holster for her gun and slipping it in. Then rushing around her house she picked up a few more things and stuffed it into the bag she carried yesterday. She didn’t have much to bring so the small shoulder bag easily fit everything packing a few more pieces of clothing and some food, everything else she needed was already in it. She thanked god for her paranoia yesterday because without that she would have left her handy picks and those would be invaluable on this journey.

 

She pushed the door open to brave the world, Now that she had been up for a while the weather had become easy to deal with again. Strolling out her house bidding it a fond as you can when you stay drier sleeping outside in a rainstorm, goodbye and made her way back to the docks.

 

 

This time when she entered town it was loud and boisterous. Street merchants trying to con you out of every valuable, drunks slewed around the place like coins in a wishing well, and homeless men and women doting every street corner playing music with every form of every type of instrument. All competing for your money that any beautiful music they did play crashed together till it all became one grating sound.

 

Smithy sped her way past trying to keep her hearing. Cutting her way through the crowd quickly but skillfully enough to keep her wallet and taking those wallets who weren't.

 

The dock was, as she expected, empty. She sighed violently, she didn’t want to wait a week for the next batch of boats to come. Of course she had to oversleep. Then she noticed an important looking merchant's ship at the very end of the docking getting the royal treatment. Which made more sense once she noticed the royal seal on their sails. It was an average wooden ship with only on mast with white sails. It was fairly small compared with other merchant's ships, but the crew treated each other like strangers.

 

A smile creeped on her face. She had never snuck her way onto a royal merchant ship before. She did love a challenge. Though if she remembered correctly royal ships were tough on stowaways. She would have to look like one of the crew. Harper looked down at her expensive vest, she would defiantly stick out too much. She then spotted a young boy around the same height and skin color as herself, being completely ignored by his peers. Even the man that looked to be the captain issued an order to him without looking at the kid. Her smile grew bigger.

 

The boy had been sent to a corner of the dock to pick up a few supplies, still able to be seen by the rest of the group if they tried, but no one was trying. _Absolutely perfect_ , she thought.

 

Harper reached out and pulled the boy into an alley,stifling a scream with her hand, and shoving a gun under a jaw, for good measure. His eyes bulged in fear. Harper could feel him trembling and heard him whimper. _Good, this would be easy_ , she thought.

 

“Hey boy, I am not going to deal with any resistance got it.” Harper said coldly. He nodded weakly and Harper released her hand. Once the boy did screw or try to run she removed the gun from his jaw. The boy scrambled to the other wall, trying to put as much room between him and Harper as possible. Harper followed the boy with her gun steady. It wouldn't do them any good if he started to get ideas.

 

“Strip down.” Harper said

 

“Huh?” The boy dumbly replied.

 

“STRIP.” She said pointing the gun more forcefully.

 

The boy quickly obeyed, now that his attention was drawn back to the gun.

 

"Okay. Bring them here." Harper said. He walked nervously to Smithy, handing her the clothes, before sprinting back to his wall.

 

Smithy looked at him unimpressed, the Royal government real had gone soft hiring boys like him, and began to strip as well. The boy shrieked and covered his eyes as quickly as human possible. Harper glanced up at him sputtering and blushing as if this was the most traumatic thing that ever happened to him. _Oh right, he’s from the royal continent so it probably is_ , she thought amused.

 

The boy’s clothes were probably made out of a very expensive materials, they felt soft and smooth under her hand unlike her other clothes, she’d keep these. The clothes were tight in a few places due to her being slightly taller and stronger built than the boy, but since they were made to be loose it wasn’t all that uncomfortable. She'd live. The shirt was a cream color and the pants were gray and felt easy to move around in. The shoes were a different story. They were black and looked brand new, made out of a sturdy material and polished,  but they were too small for her feet and were an absolute pain to put on. She dump them the second she’d get the chance.

 

She looked up at the boy who was still an absolute mess, sobbing all over himself. Suddenly feeling sympathetic with him, she sighed. She probably.... shouldn’t leave him with nothing. At very least to show some respect for her past.

 

“You can catch the next boat, alright.” she said walking toward the boy trying to keep her voice soft, she really didn't know how to deal with people crying and was very thankfully she wasn't expected to comfort him, “if you need a place to stay go to Jade’s bar.” With that she slammed the pistol down on the boy’s head. It would only knock him out for a few seconds, but it should be enough. She used her old shirt as a rope to bind his hands and stuffed the rest of her clothes into the sack. She muttered a quick apology to Jade for dumping the kid on her.

 

“Guess I did waste money on that vest.” she muttered to herself and walked over to the ship with the boxes the boy was carrying in her hands. She found the person she assumed was captain earlier and made her way over to him.

 

“Um..sir, where do I put these boxes again.” She said in her best attempt to sound timid and meek.

 

“Are you an idiot! It’s where it always goes in the cargo below deck.” The fat noble man said.

 

“R..Right.!” Harper said. _Well you don't need to be a dick about it_ , she thought before running off to the ship and followed the burly men carrying more crates down some stairs. They came down into a room with even more crates pilling up to the ceiling. Looking around Harper could assume that this was a big room, but now there was only a slim path cutting through all the boxes. Well it wasn’t called a cargo ship for nothing. Though it wouldn't be too difficult to squeeze through the walls of crates.

 

She set down her own boxes as far away from the door as possible to buy her some time to not stand around aimlessly. She had learned over the years that the best way to blend in was to look busy. She should have asked that boy what his job was. She felt like an idiot though she doubted the boy would have chatted with her, she still have to wing everything now. It good to know things never change.

 

Luckily, when she walked back up to deck again everyone seemed to be walking around aimlessly too. It seems that this was about the last of it. The captain stocked on board to start preparation for sailing out.

 

Harper got a better look at the man now. He was, as she had noticed before, a fat man with brown short hair and a brown mustache and looked to be around middle age. He wore a gold shirt with a black vest over it with gold trimming down the middle and at the edges. He wore black pants and over all that a red clock with holes cut into it for his arms. He held himself with an arrogance that Harper expected of nobles. Harper knew she'd hate this man. He then turned and addressed the crew.

 

“We are to set out in ten minutes. Everyone get to work.” The captain said and walk up the staircase to the captain cabin and shut the door.

 

The second the door shut everyone scattered to work. Harper searched for some place to blend in. She looked at the center post where three men where grabbing a large rope. In a short sprint she was over there and grabbed the end of it just as they began to pull. She quickly mimicked them, hoping she looked like she knew what she was doing.

 

The main sail fell down catching the wind. _Oh, that’s what that did,_ she thought and in that moment she realized she was going to die.

 

The men then went around climbing the masts to loosen other sails,pulling up the anchor, and running all over the place that Harper couldn't pick out any one group to hang around. Until Harper noticed men climbing down a latter to a different part of the ship. She followed them and came down to a small department with a row of cannons, that the men were quickly getting to work tying up. Smithy went to work on the nearest cannon failing several times not use to working with the thick rope. The men had finished as she had finished the first one. They made there way up to the deck again with Harper slipping in unnoticed.

 

When they made back to the deck again everything was done and the captain came out of his cabin, looking irritated. He glanced at the work of the crew and then went up to the ship’s wheel, turning the ship out of the harbor.

 

Harper felt a rush of adrenaline. She was on a real actually adventure. She walked over to the rails, looking down at the water and suppressing a smile. If she wouldn’t allow herself be anxious for it all, she might as well be excited. _This was going to be fun_. She thought as she watched the home she lived in for the past five years shrink away in to the distance so easily.

 

It was a few hours in of nothing but waves, empty sea, and sea sickness that her excitedness died down. A man with a large aura of rustic charm walked over to her holding a mop and a bucket.

 

“Hey cabin boooy….” The man trailed off looking at Harper’s chest and hair,”um..weren't you a guy.”

 

“I let my hair down.”

 

“...right..”The man said not buying it, but shaked his head letting it go,”clean the deck.” He said handing her the bucket.

 

“Is that it.”

 

“No, um, after that the chief wants you to help prepare dinner.” the man seemed surprised that Harper had asked. _Probably because it was already a set routine_ , Smithy thought irritated with herself,  _great job screwing yourself over._

 

“Alright sir.”Harper said to the back of the man walking over to a corner of the deck to start her work. She had something to do which made her more confident that she had been able to slip in, not to say smoothly but adequately and that was good enough for her. It seems that the cabin boy hadn’t made any impression on the others at all. She kinda felt bad for the kid, but it did make her life easier so she was grateful nonetheless.

 

She swabbed the decks in a leisurely, but efficient looking pace. A practiced skill she had picked up at her other small jobs, before the bar, she had learned that it was best to look like you were getting a lot of work done if you wanted to learn things and not get your skull crushed in. She didn’t expect the sailors to know anything about Oliver yet they had been out at sea for months probably being as there was no ‘Jem of Travel’ which the other ship had, but any information was good information and her town had not been the most in touch with the outside world. Though the jem did raise questions. She wondered if every soldier ship had it or if it was unique to that one ship. She thought that once anything that made travel easier had been made the merchant ships would be the first ones to get it. The last she heard from sailors down at the docks the Royal government had been having trouble with pirates and the merchant ships were always the best target for pirates. Perhaps the merchant ships had become less valuable to the Royal continent's economy. She was getting side tracked, she tuned into a conversation next to her.

 

“Ugh can’t wait to be on dry land again.” a bearded man said

 

“We were just on land.”

 

“Yeah, but that was just getting supplies. I mean like getting to a bar and an actual bed.”

 

“Yeah well it’ll only be a few months 'till we’re back in the capitol. I, personal, am good with staying out here as long as possible.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“You hear about Graycott?” Harper perched up at this.

 

“No.”

 

“Well there was this huge fight about who knows what, but very important figures were involved like The West Witch Liz, The Mills Witch, and the whole Royal government, it seemed like at times. Who knows what happened since then.”

 

“Wow that’s crazy, but I still miss not stale brea-”

 

Harper drowned them out again. So this Mill was important are at least she hoped that was who they were talking about, otherwise she had no chance in hell finding her. She repeated this routine around the deck, but nothing else useful came of it except for there located. Though she already assumed it, she now had it confirmed, The Royal Capital. That would be a hard one to squeeze out of, but a challenge is a challenge and you not asking for it easy if you slip on to a royal merchant's ship she told herself as she set the mop and bucket somewhere off to the side.

 

Then she had to find the kitchen. Luckily there were only two door on deck and after getting it wrong once she was pretty sure it was the right one. She opened it to be met by an anger chef.

“You’re late.” The chef said. He was a big man, both in size and in height. He had dark skin, a stubble, and was bald. His apron was completely messy and he held himself with pride that made Smithy assume he was competent in his craft.

 

“S..sorry.” She said trying to come off as timid again, but this time it came out more embarrassed than anything. The chef looked her over.

 

“You seem different.” The chef said.

“Ah, you know being out on sea and all.” Harper lied. 

 

“I suppose.” The chef said then motioned towards some vegetables,”Cut those up will you.”

 

“Alright.” Harper said walking over towards the vegetables. To stare them down. It’s not like she didn’t know how to chop vegetables, she had made her own meals for a very long time and was well acquainted with how to cook. That wasn’t the problem, the problem was whether or not the boy knew how to cook. Okay he’s been helping this man out for months now he must be at least half way competent.

 

She went to work chopping the vegetables how she assumed people that didn't picked and stole their meals cut them, slowly and carefully. After she was done she looked up at the chef who already looking over at her. He looked over at her work with surprise and a flare of panic ripped through her.

 

“You gotten a lot better.” he said. _No! My chopping skills are too good_ , She thought.

 

“Ha ha, well I guess I picked up something from you.”

 

“...Yeah, I guess you have.” the chef said his eyes squinting dangerously.

 

Harper decided the counter looked really interesting then and stared at it until the chef turn back around to his pot. She look at the man taking him in again. He was still very fat,but from the back she could now tell there was muscle behind it and on his forearm was a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a tattoo. She had only seen a tattoo like that one place before.

 

“Your tattoo…” She thoughtlessly said out loud. The chef immediately turned around as if he was burned and stared at her hard.

 

“What about my tattoo.”He said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

 

“You were in the old rebel army.” She said breathlessly. Her father had the same tattoo from when he fought against the, now, Royal government, they had of course lost but her father always told her the heroic tales of their army and how they had faced so many threats and difficulties, yet still remained strong. They were men of hard work and honor.She had idolized the men in the rebel.

 

“Yeah so, I served my time.” The chef said voice growing more dangerous.

 

“No no, I didn't mean it like that. It just... really amazing to meet someone like you.”Harper said awed. The chef looked shocked.

 

“You sure you should be saying that.” the chef huffed, turning back to his pot, but the atmosphere had been lifted and the rest of the dinner preparation past with idle conversation between Smithy and the man that she dreamed of meeting. She really wished that she could have gotten his name, but that would have blown her cover. She might have already with the tattoo business, but she hoped that the chef would ignore it.

 

When dinner was served out on the deck. The line was organized and nice, not at all what she had seen with the other crews by the deck, but she supposed that was a royal ship for you. The meal was also amazing, made up of a heavy slice of meat, stew, a fresh chunk of bread, she knew someone on the crew was happy about that, and a mug of booze. The sitting arrangements for dinner seemed to be anywhere and everywhere, people scatter on the deck, into the sleeping quarters, on the rails, and some sat on the stairs to the captain's cabin. The lookout made his way to the crow’s nest and the chef served the captain’s meal. Which was two slices of significantly bigger pieces of meat, two chunks of bread, a large portion of stew, and what looked to be a glass of champagne.

 

Smithy felt a wave of annoyance. She smothered it down and served her own food, walking to a quiet part of the ship to eat. She downed the mug in a few gulps and went to work on her meal. It was just as good as it looked and was probably the best meal she had. Bless that chef of a man. Though some resentment formed in her at the thought that the nobles at sea had been able to eat like this. She ignored it. She had just gobbled down the meal when she came across the most amazing discovery. The alcohol was self-serve. She loved this ship.

 

The night slowly dissolved from a quiet evening with small conversations to a full out riot when the men started to notice how much Smithy was drinking down. At one point a man challenged Harper to a drink off and promptly lost, causing more and more people to challenge her. A betting pool started to form and the men that had been in the sleeping quarter and on the stairs starting coming out on to the deck. Even the lookout was cheering on in the distance.It was stupid, but Harper wasn’t going to say no to free boozes and money, especially not if someone was challenging her.

 

Half the crew was down before the chef came out and cut off the booze supply and the cries of protest were as if someone had come to kill their child. Harper groaned along with them, but she felt the a nice buzz so she collected her winnings and made her way to the sleeping quarters promptly falling asleep on the first bed she saw.

 

When she woke up the next morning she was in a different bed. She guessed someone moved her to a different bed last night. Well now she knew which be was her. Moving to sling her bag over her bed she noticed it had been hung, it was put on to a peg sticking out of the post. She looked around the room taking it in, there were people busying getting ready and two lines of bunk beds filled the room. One on either side of the room.

 

Herself pushed herself out of bed to the astonishment of the crew.

 

“My god you drank so much. We were all sure you’d be out for the count today, like these guys.” he said motioning toward three men in there beds groaning away.

“Yeah, well it takes more than a few mugs to knock me down.” Harper said smugly

 

“Clearly.” The man said,”you know when I first saw you I barely noticed your existence, but now I think you’re an alright guy.”

 

“Why thank you.” She said sarcastically. The man only laughed in responds and walked off.

 

The sun was glaring when Harper walked up to the deck, the air was warm and the sky was a crystal blue. Harper let out a relaxed sigh, she had never had a morning that was warm.

 

She walked over to the rails and stared at the the waves. She had the desire to run her hand through them and look at the ripples. She realized that the very few times she had been on a ship, she had been shoved in the cargo and never got the time to look at the waves.

 

The chef was out with breakfast, sausages and a big pot of soup, but no one was getting in line. They all were forming a line with their backs rod straight. Harper joined them. She watched the men in line fuss over their clothes in an almost desperate panic and the men that had looked like they were down for the count rushed out in fear. Looking down at her disorganized clothes tied them up as much as possible. She started to stress. She pushed it down, she had to remain calm if she wanted to survive the trip.

 

The captain came out looking just as arrogant as the day before. Smithy felt disgusted by this man. He seemed to be the living representative of nobility, an easy life and a conceited attitude. He trodden down the stairs and walked up to the start of the row. He then went down the line inspecting every piece of clothing to the anxiety of the crew. This didn't seem like regular behavior for a ship. When he got to Smithy he stopped staring at her clothes with disgust.

 

“And what do you call this!” He shrieked motioning to her clothes.”Do you thinking being the cabin boy means that you don’t have to do the same as the officers.” The man raised a hand and struck her in the face. The man wasn’t that strong, she taken meaner punches, but a slap still hurt like a bitch. It took all her willpower not to lunge at the man as he continued to scream.

 

“I WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS WHOLE SHIP TOP TO BOTTOM!! YOU WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I CAN EAT MY DINNER OFF YOUR SHEETS!!” The man then turned to the chef seemingly forgetting the rest of the line,”don’t give them breakfast.”

 

With that he went back to his room and shut the door. The deck was quite all looking at Harper until a man approached her.

 

“ Don’t worry he always wail on someone. It was bound to be you sooner or lat-” he interrupter trying to comfort her by Harper.

 

“IF THAT GODDAMN BATARD WANTS THE SHIP CLEAN THEN I’LL FUCKING CLEAN IT!! I’LL CLEAN IT SO WELL THAT HE SLIPS AND FALLS ON IT!!” Harper screamed grab the nearest mop and getting to work. The crew look on at awe at this new side to the quiet cabin boy, who they all thought for months was a boy.

 

Cleaning the entire ship was tedious and difficult. The cleaning and polishing she was fine at, she had plenty of practice in both areas, her major problem was the laundry, she was shit at it on land and even worse on sea. It took her ages to figure out the small green rocks were soap and once she did she throw in too many and filled the deck with a large layer of soap bubbles, at least she filled her promise of people slipping. She had been sure that captain would come out and screech at her some more, but it seemed that if the captain didn’t have to deal with the crew he ignored them.

 

After that incident, the cleaning past smoothly, though she was banned from laundry duty in the future, and Smithy manage to sneak in her clothes for a wash. She finally had smooth clothes again. One silver lining to this awful day. She was sore once all of it was done and more than starving. She sat down on a barrel for some well needed rest.

 

The man from the other day approached her again pointing to the direction of the kitchen. Harper groaned and trudged over. This time in the kitchen the chef went easier on her letting her eat a few carrot meant for dinner. The conversation was light between the chef and when dinner was served the same drinking contest happened again. The chef came out earlier this time.

 

“That’s it I’m cutting you guys off for a month. If you keep drinking at this rate will be out of it in a week.”

 

The uproar was deafening, but the chef kicked them all to bed threatening no breakfast in the morning if they kept making a fuss.

 

The next day was the same as the last with the captain finding something wrong with her clothes again making her reclean the already clean ship. She was now sure that the captain only cared about scream at someone and throwing his power around then actualling taking care of his ship.

 

At dinner this time they sat around with Harper and shared stories from some of their past adventures or stories they had heard from other sailors. Stories about foxes made entirely of smoke that would run on the waves at night, women made of water, and serpents that could crush a ship whole. The last one got the most reaction out of the crows and they all began to share stories of monsters and deadly creatures.

 

Harper sat and listened with interest. She had never heard of sea monsters before and was morbidly fascinated with them now. When she went to bed she would jump at any tiny sound that came from the boat though she’d never admit it.

 

This routine went on for weeks before it had been a good month at sea. The captain would come out and yell at her she'd clean the immaculate ship, then help with dinner, and the crew would share stories before going to bed. It was a nice routine and she had grown to like the small crew on this ship very much and it went like this every single day. Then one day, the day the chef was finally going to allow alcohol privileges back, the captain couldn’t find anything to complain about and left her alone for the day to scream at someone else further down the line. Harper spent that day playing cards with a few of the crew and talking about a few things.

 

When the time to serve dinner came the man that had always approached her came up to her again. He seemed to be responsible for a bit more on the ship then the other, so Harper guessed he was second in command.

 

“Captain says your on lookout duty today.” The man said and Harper groaned. The one day she didn’t have to clean the whole ship was the day she had lookout duty. She knew the captain hated her.

 

The watch was boring and lifeless just sea as far as the eye could see. She could hear excited banter down below her and desperately wished she was down there talking to them, but with that thought she remembered the stories of the creatures below the depths. She stared wide eyed at the ocean when a few splash where made in her peripheral vision. After looking at it for a half an hour, she decided that it was probably fish. Probably. These thoughts kept her up the whole night without trouble.

 

When dawn broke and the chef called out to her, she may have been a little startled, only a little, out of her thoughts of demon monsters. She climbed down eagerly to get some rest and to not look at the ocean for a few hours.

 

“The captain wanted to speak with you. It seemed serious.” He said stopping her from walking down to get some sleep. “Be careful.” The tone of his voice wiped away any exhaustion Harper felt. She nodded stiffly.

 

The captain’s cabin was an elegant, royal room with a bed to the right of her mad with red velvet and oak posts, a oak desk to the left with a map above that, a elegant chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, under that was a delicate rug with beautiful embroidery, and in front of her was a long dark oak desk with a papers scatter around it and the captain sitting in the chair. Behind the desk were three tall gorgeous windows letting in a large amount of light.

 

The captain looked up her as she entered, staring her down like she was a bug.

 

“What’s your name.” the captain said slowly.

 

“...what?”

 

“What your name.” the captain growled out.

 

“You can call me Smithy.” She bluffed realizing she might be screwed.

 

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR A FUCKING NICKNAME.” He screamed pushing out of his chair.

 

“Why are you interested in my name.”

 

“YOU THINK YOU COULD PULL ONE OVER ON ME!” The captain said ignoring her and talking towards her. “I DON’T LIKE EITHER YOU OR THAT LITTLE BRAT THAT USE TO BE MY CABIN BOY, BUT, UNLUCKY FOR YOU, I HATE YOU MORE.” The captain said grabbing the collar of smithy shirt trying to lift her up, she fought against him causing him only to be able to lift her to balance on her toes. She looked downed at him emotionlessly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harper said looking down at him. Frustrated by his inability to daunt or scare her, he throwed her down to the ground. The man strode to his desk snatching up a photo and shoved it in her face as she picked herself up.

 

“OH REALLY! FUCKING REALLY BECAUSE THIS PICTURE SAYS OTHERWISE.” the man screeched and Harper was honestly surprised he hadn’t bursted his windpipes. She looked down at the picture, it was a picture of the crew with the boy she had impersonated was easy to see and clearly not her, she paled“YOU HAD BEEN UNDERMINING MY AUTHORITY AND TURNING MY CREW INTO SAVAGES!!” he screamed.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I’M STUPID!! I WOULDN’T NOTICE IF ONE OF MY CREW CHANGED!!”He yelled. _Well it did take you a month to figure it out_ , she thought.

 

“WELL YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY!!”He screamed”WELL I THINK THE CREW SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS!!”

 

He grabbed her by the collar, making her involuntarily let out a startled noise, and dragged her out of his cabin quickly so she didn't have time to react. When they were outside, he threw her down the stairs. The crew let out startled gasp and multiple people rushed towards Harper.

 

“What the hell!” A man blurts out.

 

The captain walked towards the man and struck him.

 

“YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!” He screamed out.

 

The men backed away from Harpwe and the captain.

 

“THIS WOMAN HERE HAS BEEN LYING STOWAWAY THIS WHOLE TIME!” He yells grabbing her hair. Harper's head groaned in protest.

 

The men look between themselves in shock and disbelievement.

 

“SHE STRIPPED THE ORIGINAL CABIN BOY AND MASQUERADED AROUND DECEIVING US ALL.” He yelled.”AND FOR THAT I’LL THROW HER OFF THE SHIP.”

 

“Even if she did trick us, she’s a good worker. Better than the previous cabin boy. Surely we could keep her on or the very least not kill her.” A man spoke up from the crowd." We should wait till we get back to the capital and let th-"The captain shot an ugly glare at the man.

 

“NO! SHE’S THE ONE THAT SEWED THIS SEED OF REBELLION! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF MY SUPERIORS FOR THIS GIRL!!” The man yelled,”I AM THE CAPTAIN! YOU SHOULD OBEY ME! NOT QUESTION ME! THIS GIRL WILL DIE NO-”

 

The captain was interrupted by the sudden yell of the watch out,”PIRATES!!”

 

“WHAT!” The captain yelled

 

“PIRATES OFF THE STARBOARD!” The lookout said and sure enough steadily approaching was a beautiful black ship with, surprisingly, more gold lining it’s sides than the military ship she had seen, 4 mighty masts,long rows of cannons visible on both sides, and a large billowing pirate flag on top. A mighty predator here to calm it prey. Perhaps it was the fall but Harper was drawn to the elegance of the ship, it looked like a beacon of light to her.

 

“GODDAMMIT!! THROW HER IN CARGO!!” The captain said roughly pushing her into the nearest man. Who then escorted her far more gently into cargo.

 

She fell down on the floor and let out a big sigh, there was still a sharp thud on her head on where she fell. _Well that went terribly_ , she thought. Now she was going to die by pirates or by the idiotic, apparently psychotic, captain. She noticed that the captain didn’t make any effort to restrain her, but that was probably because he expect the threat of pirates to scare her too much to move around or that there wasn’t anywhere else to go. He was probably too stupid to remember. Though she didn't think putting her in the storage was an accident, the one place the pirates were bound to ransack for loot.

 

She heard the cannons of their ship fire and the other return fire. One of the cannon balls hit judging by the crash of a mast and yells of the crews. The rounds were returned again and again for a couple of times, but soon the firing stopped and as she didn’t hear cheers or someone coming to lead her to her death she assumed they lost.

 

She stared into the ceiling more intently and waited for the sounds of boarding. She had never thought she be on a ship being attacked by pirates and even then she never thought she be stuck in the cargo left out of everything going on.

 

Then she heard the sounds of boards slamming down and cries as, she assumed, the pirates swung over. Then came the sounds off stomering boots and then silence. She had expected a large sword fight like she had heard from all the stories, but this ship was fairly small compared to the pirate ship so they all probably knew they didn’t stand a chance. Then a lone sound of boots walked down a board. Harper held her breath. It was exactly like a story she had heard from one of the crew.

'Once all the noise of the ship had stilled the captain would stride down the deck. Their light footsteps sounding like the devil themselves.'

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a female voice rang out strong and terrifying. Harper sprung up at this, there was so few female pirates captain and only one she knew of that would attack a royal merchant.

 

She moved towards the door, squinting through the key hole and sure enough there she stood in all her terrifying glory. The Immortal Hazle Fetcher. Harper felt her heart die. How had she come across this pirate, most of the pirate stories she had heard had originated from this woman.

 

Hazle herself was tan and had short slightly disheveled brown boycut hair with a slightly longer braid behind her right ear, reaching her shoulder. She was wearing a long blue coat the went down to her ankles and a brown hat with an array of different vibrant colored feathers. Though Harper couldn’t see the front of her she could tell the woman was heavily armed. She was carrying a rapier with intricate gold guard in her right hand.

 

“Only ten member what a small crew you have, captain.” Hazle said as she strolled from side to side inspecting the crew. Harper saw that the captain had a gun to his head.”where’s the last one.”she said coldly.

 

A few of the crew tensed. Hazle smiled.

 

“Crew search the entire ship.” Hazle said a little too excitedly.

 

Harper violently flinched back and quickly squeezed herself in between two boxes. If there was one thing she was confident in, it was her hiding skills.

 

Men bursted in soon, after she hid, and looked around so careful she was worried they’d actually find her. Luckily they left quickly after that.

 

“Nothing on the ship, captain.” A male voice said. The captain hummed and walked somewhere.

 

“There’s blood on these stairs.” the captain said. Harper reached up to touch her head pulling it back to reveal blood. _Oh_ , she thought. “I’m assuming you killed him.” Hazel said.”By the looks on your crew’s faces, i'm guessing I am right and they weren’t happy with that.”

 

The whole crew had darkened drastically by the sight blood. Hazel looked thoughtfully at their looks.

 

“I don’t take too kindly to backstabbers.” she said with a glance towards the captain,”and you are one.”

 

“No! That girl was a stowaway she had no reason to live.” The captain said with a desperate edge to his voice.

 

Hazle walked over to him and punched him hard in the stomach.

“Tie him to the mast.” Hazle said and looked over at the captain,”You have such a fine crew, I wouldn’t want to waste them. Grab your supplies and come aboard my ship, unless you wish to die along your captain.”

 

There was a loud rush of feet running. Not a single man had even thought twice about it. Harper heard a loud laugh from Hazle

 

“Grab some loot men!!” Hazle called to her crew. More comotion emerged and more men came into the cargo scaring Harper multiple times as the came very close to finding her hiding spot. She should have probably came out and talked to Hazle, but she had heard one too many tales of how fickle the captain was and if she were to leave the captain might decided to shot all the crew dead for expecting charity out of her. The men left again just as quickly as they had entered with as much cargo they could carry. Harper was sure they come out to clean the place again, so she relocated herself under the stairs, moving the boxes close to her as far away as possible in the short amount of time.

 

As she expected they came back again this time emptying the whole room, leaving the once brimming cargo desolate and a few minutes later the ship was silent with only the sound of board being lifted.

 

Harper waited a few minutes after that before leaving her spot and walking back on deck. There she saw the full amount of damage. The ship’s mast had been completely torn into and the upper half was crushing the figurehead, the captain had been tied to what’s left to that and was completely knocked out. The stairs were on fire and the captain's cabin was completely destroyed.

 

Harper walked into the sleeping quarter and grabbed her bag which luckily wasn’t nicked in the grand stripping down of the ship. She walked back onto the deck and sighed. She was hoping she could steal the ship and make to Graycott with the compass, but she was tough out of luck. Speaking of compass, perhaps it could help her out of this mess.

 

She opened up the silver box only to see the line pointing toward the pirate ship soaring closer and closer to the horizon. Oh great, how was she supposed to get to that ship. By swimming across the ocean. There was no way she’d make. She sighed again. _I guessed I am screwed_ , She thought.

 

“Hey you!” She heard the tell tale weasley voice of the captain. It looked like he woke up,”get me off of here.”

 

“Why should I do that. You tried to kill me.” She said slipping her gun into her bag, seriously thinking about swimming to the ship.

 

“But I didn’t!! Are you just going to leave me to die.” The man moaned. Harper groaned. Hard and dramatic. She really was becoming a sucker wasn’t she.

She untied him and let him fall to the ground rubbing his wrists.

 

Just then, when she was staring to get her bearings and to start to think of a plan, three things ripped out of the water, each fifty meters form the boat forming a perfect triangle around it. They were a ugly shiny brown color and went out of the water for about the size of a big house and the curved back into the water away from the ship. They each had three, two very long and the other one massive, sharp, very sharp teeth.

 

Harper felt her stomach drop to hell.

 

 _Sea monster_ , Harper's mind helpfully pointed out.

 

The captain freaked out behind her slamming into her side with enough force to push her over the ledge.

 

 _An asshole to the end_ , Harper thought as she slammed into the water.

 

She opened her eyes against the weight of the water when she looked down she saw nothing but a deep black void. Smithy looked around for the monster in the water. She saw nothing under the boat or tearing through the water. Then she looked to her left and saw a very sharp looking tooth a few centimeters away from her, ten times her body. 

 

She was in the monster's mouth.

 

Nooo.

 

Harper swam to the surface as fast as she could and swam even faster to the pirate ship.

 

FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCKITY FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

 

She continued to yell this mantra  out loud as she swam swallowing more than her fair share of sea water. Behind her the monster grabbed the ship with the captain inside bringing it down into the abyss.

 

Harper tore through the water faster than any fish or sea creature could muster. She was next to the pirate ship in half an hour, and then proceeded to climb the ship still continuing her mantra until she hauled herself up the ship and onto the deck with a great loud splash. Ending it with one breathless fuck.

 

The Immortal captain strode over to Harper, her eyes wide and startled with a look on her face that screamed ‘what the fuck’ before it melted and she gave her a smile.

 

“Nice stamina.” Hazle said.

 

“..shit,” Harper said and promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actual thinking it would be unrealistic for them to take all the crew, but I didn't really want to kill them all off either. So I flipped a coin and they got to live! Though I did shrink down the crew size. 
> 
> if you want to know what the sea creature looks like:  
> http://joyreactor.com/post/1362624


	3. Swimming is a fun and exciting activity that can be enjoyed at any age!

Harper was forced back into conscientiousness by the water she had swallowed crawling up her throat. She violently coughed it up onto the deck and quickly gulped down air. Her throat burned and her body ached. When she tried to open her eyes, her eyelids felt like they were weighed down by boulders. Her whole body was broken and tired and she wanted to lie there forever. A swift kick to her side, which she didn't appreciate in the slightest, forced her to open her eyes. When she finally managed to pry them completely open, she was met with a horribleness sight. In front of her, staring intensely into her eyes were the piercing blue eyes of The Immortal Captain, of course they were blue. Harper was instantly reminded of her situation. She rolled onto her back groaning as it ached in protest. She really didn’t want to deal with this right now. She didn’t want to deal with anything right now. Couldn’t the pirate captain leave her alone. She had just raced through a hellishly large amount of ocean.

 

“As much as I’d love to hear you moan, we need to get this ship moving before we become monster chow.” The captain teased,”and I’d prefer not to have you trampled to death.”

 

 _Monster..,_ Smithy struggled to remember. Her thoughts, like everything else right now, were sluggish. Then the sea monster in all it’s large toothy glory came back to her as if the monster itself had slammed into Harper. She bolted up getting a laugh out of the captain.

 

Smithy checked herself over to make sure she held onto everything in the swim over. Sure enough her bag was still tightly strapped to her shoulder, thank god for this cheap bag, her compass still clung on to her belt, and her shitty-good shoes that she had stolen from the boy were still on. Harper realized she had never taken them off in her month at sea and that her feet had become very very numb. That wasn’t good.

 

The captain’s hand came down in front of her face and Harper looked up at the woman in confusion. The pirate captain stretched her hand closer to Harper to show Harper she was trying to help her up. Harper was taken off guard, she had heard stories of the ruthless terrifying Immortal Hazle, she had never expected the woman to be capable of any human compassion or kindness.

 

The instance Harper thought that she felt stupid. Of course the woman could. She was still a person and she commanded a pirate crew and a mighty ship. You could only get so far on fear and any way it was only offering a hand, she would only bit it off if there was salt nearby. Harper grabbed Hazle hand cautiously and Hazel pulled her in one swift movement, giving Harper a look over. The captain smirked at something she saw in Harper.

 

“So what’s your name.” The pirate captain smiled a lazy lopsided smile.

 

“Harper warren, but most call me Smithy.”

 

“You a blacksmith?”

 

“I dabbled a little in the past.”

 

The pirate captaim hummed at this looking Harper over again, The pirate captain nodded sharply to herself and motioned to one of the men sitting by the stairs tending to, who Harper recognized to be, the old crew. She was glad they seemed to be treated well so far.

 

The man got up and walked toward them. Harper noticed that he was shorter than the pirate captain, but as the captain herself was far above average height so it wasn’t surprising, though she was surprised by how pale he was for being on a pirate ship, she thought, it was a given to have at least somewhat of a tan here.

 

“How’s the new crew.”

 

“Just fine. Thought they do have a few bruise her and there that I don’t expect to be from ship work.”

 

“As expected. Anyway I need you to take Warren here to your office. Her head gotten quite a beating and Ii don’t have any idea how much water she swallowed getting over here.”

 

“I’ll have to treat her on the stairs. My office was destroyed in the fight.”

 

“Damm. Okay you do that and make sure none of the other are sitting on the rails, okay.”

 

“Okay fine, but who is she?”

 

“Why she are new crew member.” Hazle smirked. _What do I not get a say in this_. Harper thought as she was passed over to the doctor.

 

“You need to stop picking up strays.”

 

“Why, good doctor, if I did that I would have never picked you up.”

 

The doctor mumbled under his breath and led her to the stairs. The crew looked happy to see her again. A few moved over letting her take a seat as the doctor pulled out some gauze and some alcohol and started dabbing it in her head.

 

“It’s nice to see you didn’t drown in there.” The second in command said.

 

“Thanks for the sympathy .” Harper said elbowing the man in the sides. The man chuckled.

 

“No need for sympathy when you’re a pirate.” The man said leaning his elbows on the stairs and huffing out a large billow of air. He watched his breath trail up in the sky and disappear, taking in everything on the ship. When had it gotten that cold. Harper looked at the sky and it still was a crystal blue, but the air was colder. Harper saw the pirate captain's crew tense.

 

“I never expected to be in this situation ever.” the second in command mused.” A merchant being a pirate.” He huffed out silent laughter.

 

“You seem pretty okay with this.” Harper said. The man paused at this, blowing out another large puff of air.

 

“Well it’s something interesting at the very least.” The man said,” it beats shipping crates from place to place.” Harper looked over at the doctor as he applied gauzes to her head, he didn’t say anything, but looking at his face Harper could easily tell he agreed.

 

Harper looked out at the crew working the ship in a fast furious speed. They were anxious, but there wasn’t any fear. The crew looked almost excited by what was to come and if it was what Harper thought it was then they were insane. Everyone was insane. The captain, the crew, the doctor, and even the second in command. Everyone. She was surrounded by insanity.

 

Harper dragged a hand down her face. Screw it.

 

“My name is Harper. I’m sorry for lying to you.” She said, the second in command stared at her for a while that Harper began to get nervous.

 

“My name's Liam.” The second in command, Liam, said with a small smile.Harper didn’t know how to react to such honest fondness. So she stared at Liam like he had grown an extra head. Liam laughed at Harper overreaction.

 

“What is it that weird to see me smiling.” Liam said resting his head on on his hand.

 

“No, it just, I hadn’t expected you to be so friendly to me after tricking you.”Harper said. Liam sighed.

 

“I, weirdly enough, view you as my friend,” Liam said,”and what type of friend would be if I expected you to tell me everything the second you meet me. Anyway you went through enough for it.” Liam pointed to the bandage around Harper’s head.

 

“Yeah you’re a fun person and I can’t have you disappear on me before I beat you.” Said another of the old crew. It was followed by a chorus of agreement.

 

“See you didn’t do anything wrong in our books.” Liam said.

 

“You people are weird.” Harper said flatly.

 

Liam only laughed at that and left them in a comfortable silence. Finally the doctor pulled the bandage tight around her head and taped it together. As the crew seemed to be still working hard at any repairs or preparations that needed to be done.

 

“Okay men it’s time for action.” The captain bellowed,” We’ve stalled too long as it is.”

 

The crew quickly shifted its focus into different tasks. It was like a methodical dance that Harper could not follow. The captain pulled out two pistol from her coat and throwing it off with her hat in one quick motion as the boat was suddenly rocked violently. A man from the crew hurriedly went to pick them up and placed the coat next to Harper on the stairs as Harper turned her head to the sea quickly to see the oncoming storm, but it was still calm and beautiful.

 

A large snake like tail whipped out of the water. Harper’s heart sank. The captain smiled. A head that only could be described as a mix between a dragon and a lion emerged in front of the boat followed by another larger one appearing on the left and then by another even larger appearing on the right so large that it towered over the ship like a tree towered over a pebbled, gazing down at the crew blocking out the sun.

 

Harper nearly shriek, she had swam to this ship to get away for these things but the world seem adamant on her dying this way, while the captain went into full blown maniacal laughter. The crew was suddenly thrown into an even larger commotion then before racing to the cannons and pulling out weapons. Harper's eyes locked onto the captain as the women walked closer to the largest one. Harper wanted to run and stop her, but stilled as the woman’s weapons began to glow a bright blue. Hazle jumped on the rails and aimed at the monster.The shot fired through one of the monsters heavy looking fins causing a large hole that was at least twice the size of Hazle’s body.

 

The monster writhed in agony rocking the boat as the captain was trying to line up her next shot. The captain fell into the water. A few around her, including Harper, cried out, but Hazle was quick to grab onto the monster’s fin. The crew relaxed and raced to the cannons aiming them at the other beast. The one in the center was being attacked with guns and sword but it seemed to whole it at bay enough.

 

Harper’s eyes were still glued onto Hazle who was trying to climb higher on the serpents body as it thrashed and was making little progress. Finally Hazle seemed to give up and tried to balance on the top of the serpent's fin. After a few dozen attempts she was able to find some solid footing and she aimed her other pistol at the serpent's “upper”, Harper really wasn’t sure what was upper or what wasn’t with that thing, body.

 

The shot cut deep into the serpent's flesh, but it didn’t make as much damage as the one to its fin did. Looking over the serpent’s body more closely Harper saw sharp scales covering the serpent that had blended in with the shine of the water. The monster thrashed violently again and Hazle lost her footing and fell for the second time, splashing hard into the water. Harper winced, it sounded like the type of fall that ripped the air right out of you. Yet only a few seconds later the captain was bursting out of the water and swimming back over to the serpent with two knives now in both of her hands.

 

With the two knives she now made much quicker progress up the serpent than she did last time. The serpent was going insane writhing and through its weight against the water causing waves that made the boat crash into one of the serpent. The crew used this opportunity to aim a cannon at its eye and with precise aim and fired it straight through. The serpent didn’t even cry out as it fell into the water with a large crash causing the boat to come straight back to the other serpent, but instead of being effected by it the boat just crashed into it. A few cracks of ropes and railing were heard, but nothing was damaged too severely.

 

Hazle was still climbing up the beast as it grew more and more aggressive. Suddenly it divided over the boat and into the water with Hazle holding on for dear life. The other serpent divided into the water too and then it was quite. The only thing to tell them there was danger still around was the rings of tails surrounding their boat slowly disappearing. Everyone was still, staring intently at the ocean waiting for something to happen.

 

Then the serpent bursted out of the water again with Hazle higher up the body when she had first gone in. She had managed to climb the thing underwater. Harper was awed at this woman, but then the serpent divided back into the water again, but the surface much quicker this time only for it to dive back in. Forming a spiral in the water and Hazle look like ger body was starting to take a toll. Yet still everytime the serpent broke the water she would be a little farther up until she had made it to the head.

 

When she got there, Hazle went into a frenzy, stabbing the eyes and the head in fast and passionate attacks. The creature had the most violent struggle that Harper had ever seen any animal or thing ever make. It was almost tearing itself apart with how aggressively it thrashed its body about. It had made itself its own ragdoll. Still Hazle kept hold with one knife deeply driven into the serpents neck and another one stabbing as quickly and sharply as it could. The sea around them had begun to bleed with the serpent’s blood which was a brown muddy looking color.

 

The fight lasted for a long while, but the serpents movements became weaker and weaker until it limply crashed into the water sending a massive wave heading to the ship and sending them father away from Hazle. Who was now tiredly trending in the water trying to catch her breath as the monster fell to the ocean floor.

 

The whole crew cheered happily and loud, very loudly. Harper winced at the sound but she still smiled. That woman was made out of some else.

 

After gaining some bit of strength, Hazle started to swim weakly to the ship. She was half way back. with people already rushing towards the ropes,when suddenly she was plunged down into the water by something. The cheering halted.Harper, without thinking, grabbed a knife from Hazle’s coat and divided overboard.

 

The water was cold when she crashed into . Though as she got closer to where Hazle got dragged under it became near impossible to see anything and the water became thicker and warmer. She realized it was because she was swimming in the blood of the other creature. It was impossible to see through so she was forced to swam blind, but she went as fast as her body could muster. She’d be damned if her ride lost it’s captain and she’d have to deal with a power struggle. When she got to the place she guessed Hazle had been at she sucked down a mouthful of air as fast as possible before diving straight down.

 

It was a while of Harper just swimming deeper and deeper in to the abyss of the sea before she saw the flash of a tail. She swam faster and saw Hazle weakly trying to fight off the monster pulling her farther down. It was the smallest serpent that had been in front of the boat. Hazle then could no longer hold her breath and went limp in the serpent’s mouth. Harper pushed herself faster.

 

When she got to its head she stabbed it in the neck and it cried out loosening its grip on Hazle. Harper pulled Hazle out of its jaw as the monster whipped its head towards Harper. The beast was a lot smaller than the other two but that did not make it any less big. It’s head was the size of a small house and it’s body was the length of a blue whale. It bared its teeth to her they were thin and long but very very sharp. Then Harper realized Hazle was bleeding a deep cut on the right of her torso and multiple grazes everywhere else. Though the cuts looked like they weren’t intending to kill her. The creature was trying to drown Hazle. This monster was smarter than she original gave it credit for. There was no way Harper could out run this thing without an advantage.Harper drives the knife into its eye and pushed herself towards the surface. She needed to get Hazle out of the water.

 

She was nearly to the surface when a sharp pain ripped through her leg. She cried out letting out precious air. Forcing herself to grit her teeth she looked down to see one of the monster’s teeth stabbed straight through her leg. With all this blood around if it wouldn’t attract sea monster it would definitely attract sharks. Harper knew that the creature would not give her the same treatment it did for Hazle. If she let it, it would rip her to shreds.

 

The monster sharply tugged her back down in the ocean and Harper cried out again. Harper looked at Hazle who was completely limp in her arms. It took about four minutes to pass out from lack of oxygen and about six to die from it. They had less than two minutes to beat this thing. Harper got a stronger grip on Hazle and shifted the knife in her hand stabbing it hard into the side of the creatures face. The creature still held down hard. Harper started slashing its face desperately, she was already way past her limit. Harper went for the other eye. She didn’t get it perfect but she managed to severely damage it. The creature shrieked opening its mouth. Harper took advantage of this and pulled her leg off the creature’s fang and swam with all her might.

 

They broke the surface of the water and Harper gasped for air. The crew broke out in cheers again. Harper felted relieved. She looked over at Hazle and Hazle wasn’t breathing. Harper forced strength from herself and swam to the boat in a frenzy. Her limbs were uncoordinated and she was wasting more energy than she had, but she couldn't care less. The desperation and exhaustion started to seep in and her vision faded in and out. She pushed herself harder, her only thought was getting to the boat.

 

When she was near the boat she cried out.

 

“The captain isn’t breathing.” Harper managed between gulps of water. The cheering was cut off abruptly again and the crew rushed to action. They lowered a rope down into the water which Harper tied sloppy around Hazle’s body and they pulled her up.

 

They were lowering down another rope for her when she felt the familiar sharp pain in her leg she cried out again and was tugged into the water before she was able to get a decent gulp of air.

 

Harper quickly turned to the creature and held the knife ready to strike. She was sure the creature was blinded and wouldn’t be able to follow them it must have done it by the scent of her blood. She stabbed it’s face again, but it was significantly weaker than the other times she had done so and she only managed to scratch the skin. She whimpered internally. Her arms were starting to burn and weaken and it had become harder and harder to stay conscious.

 

Harper stabbed as furiously as she could muster with wild spurts of strength that left her quickly. The creature dragged her further and further down. She looked up and saw some men jumping into the water but they were too far to make it in time.

 

The monster after decided that it was deep eough in opened it’s mouth and unhooked it’s tooth from harper’s leg and waited for her to fail in slowly. After all this the creature was still toying with her. She felt a flare of anger which she hooked onto desperately. She brought the knife down to her leg soaking it in as much blood as she could and tossed it as far away from her self as possible and started to swim up. In hope that the monster had a better sense of smell than hearing.

 

The monster head snapped to the right and burrowed after the descending knife. It wouldn’t trick it for long. But hopefully Harper didn’t need long. She swam higher and higher when suddenly her strength collapsed and she began to shrink again. She cried in her head. She was still going to die after all she did when she was a few feet from the surface. Then the men she had seen jumping into the water hauled up to the surface. She gasped in air for the one hundredth time today and collapsed onto the men holding her.

 

Screw adventures and screw water. She prefer to be back on land again. Thank you very much.

 

Harper was dragged onto the deck and promptly fell onto it face first and moaned. She felt awful. Whether that was the exhaustion, the sea water, or the blood loss she couldn’t tell. All she knew is that she wanted to sleep and she would have done exactly that right there if it wasn’t for the doctor coming and slapping her.

 

She would have sweared him out if she could feel her face.

 

“We can’t have you falling asleep on us we don’t know how much water you got in your lungs and we need to get that out of you.” The doctor said urgently and handed her a glass of something that smelled awful as he helped her sit up,” drink this. It should force the water in your lungs out.”

 

Harper examed it sceptically. It was a green frothing looking thing and didn’t look all that appetizing, but the doctor pressed it into her mouth urging her to shallow and a small part of herself was still conscious enough to understand it was probably a good idea to listen to him.

 

The conotion went down horribly. It had the texture of mud and the taste something that died in that mud. Harper gagged a bit, but the doctor kept urging her to swallow it. When she had finished it off it left an even worse after taste. As if the thing that had died was eaten by another thing which promptly died only for that to be eaten and for that creature to die. She gagged again, but this time the doctor didn’t try and comfort her. Her gags turned into heves and suddenly she felt liquid crawling up her throat.

 

The doctor held out a bucket in which she threw up a mixture of bile, the thing she just drank, and gallon of seawater. Her chest felt much lighter but at the same thing she felt worse. The doctor patted her on the back and dumped the contents into the sea. _Good,_ Harper faintly thought, _fuck you sea._ The doctor than went to work on her wounds on her leg. Finally removing the boot and suddenly she could feel her toes again and they hated her.

 

Even with the sharp Harper a few seconds to regain enough sense to look around for the pirate captain and saw her resting on the stairs wide awake and chatting with a few of her crew. Harper was shocked, she was sure that what the captain had gone through was enough to keep anyone out for a day. She had experienced half of what the captain had felt and she was ready to not get up for a week.

 

The captain looked eyes with her and smiled. She got up and made her way over to Harper. Harper was pretty sure she was just showing off at this point.

 

“Hey good looking is this seat taken.” Hazle said. The doctor gave her a look which she ignored and Harper gave her deadpan look. Hazle nodded pitifully to. She sat down anyway.

 

“Seriously I wanted to thank you for saving me. I was sure that this was the end of the road for me.” Hazle said looking into Harper’s eye with sincere gratitude,” Then you came and got me out so thank you.”

 

Harper decided that she couldn’t handle this more than happiness. Her mind went from brain dead to active and panicked in a few seconds.

 

“No, it’s alright. Anyone, um, would have done it,” Harper said lamley,” You don’t need to thank me.” It was so bizarre to see The Immortal captain thank her.

 

“But you’re the one that did.” Hazle said completely ignoring her distress,” and you barely knew me.”

 

Hazle shot her a smile. What was with everyone and smiling at her today. Harper made some noises between a dying animal and tortoise. Luckily she got shoved into the side of the ship, thanks to a quick turn, and was saved from having to respond to emotions.

 

The doctor shouted some choice words at the man steering and the man shouted a few back.They were finally leaving this monster ridden sea. _Thank god for that_ , Harper thought.

 

“What were those monsters.” Harper said happy that she found something to talk about. Hazle hummed thoughtful, it was a sweet playful sound.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. They’re big fuckers whatever they are.” Hazle said and Harper let out a loud laugh, not expecting that answer in the slightest,” And slimy too. I mean if your trying to kill me you can least bother to not be so horrible to get close too.” Hazle continued spurred on by Harper’s hysterical laughter. The doctor looked at them like they were insane.

 

“Are you always so critical of the things that try to eat you.” Harper laughed unable to keep a smile off her face.

 

“Well they trying to be the last thing I see you’ve got have standards for these things.” Hazle said matter of factly. Harper let out another laugh feeling a lot more refresh than she had felt when she first woke up or perhaps more refreshed then she’s felt for a long time.

 

“Though I do feel bad for them. They probably don’t have a name for that specie.” Hazle said shooting a lopsided grin at Harper,” Want to name them?”

 

Harper put her thumb under her chin and curled her pointer finger around the front of her chin.

 

“How about….” Harper said slowly,” Slimy fuckers.” She pointed her pointer finger directly in the air acting excited. Hazle tilted her head back on to the ship and laughed.

 

“Then that what it is.” Hazle said,” We have made history today!”

 

They both shared a laugh and fell into comfortable conversation as the sun began to set. Harper was sure that she was going to enjoy her time here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long too get out. I had a hard time figuring out what to write for this chapter and realized I hadn't planned much for the story until Graycott so I spent a while rewriting the details of the plot. Anyway here it is! I should be posting this weekend and next Thursday to make up for what I missed.


	4. Let sleeping Pirates lie

Harper and Hazle parted ways much later in the night, when most of the crew had gone to sleep. Hazle was still very eager to continue their conversations about other monsters and pirates roaming around these part. She tried to subtly slow her strides, she had been adamant about showing Harper back to her room, though Harper picked up on it and matched her. Harper wasn’t very knowable about either subject, but she had learned a few things over her travels and Hazle had helpfuly answered any question that she brought. Luckily, the conversation was more sharing rumors and tales than an actual scientific or analytical conversation. So even when Harper ran out of things to say, Hazle had more than enough stories to share that the conversation never lulled. Though they were very outlandish and sounded like she was reading a passage from an fanasty novel. Harper was convinced they were greatly exaggerated, to put it lightly. Even after seeing how Hazle had handled the sea monster, she still couldn't bring herself to believe all of Hazle's tales. Still she greatly enjoyed herself.

 

Harper was sure that under normal circumstances she too would be just as excited to continue their conversation as well, she found it very enjoyable to watch Hazle's excited hand motions when she tell a particular interestin part of her story, but she was thoroughly exhausted. She was more surprised that the captain didn’t show the same level of exhaustion. The woman had just defeated a massive sea monster and almost drown. Harper wondered if all pirates had that level of stamina.

 

All too quickly they made their way to the sleeping quarters and said their goodbyes, as Harper stepped into the room. She watched Hazle as the captain hummed and skipped away until she was out of sight, before closing the door. Harper smiled to herself, she had just witnessed a legendary pirate skipping. It took all of her will power not to burst out laughing right there. This ship was nothing close to the blood thirsty, sucidal, maniacs she had heard about. She kept the smile on her face as she stepped deeper into the room.

The room was big and the furniture reflected that with so much mixed and matched things around, it was obvious that the owners had no idea what to do with this place. There were rows of different sized and shaped bunk beds near the front, a little farther down there were a multi-color array of hammocks, put up with seemingly little care, and at the end of the room, what looked to be a once small living area. Though now the coaches and tables that had once probably been neatly arranged, Harper was unsure about the neat part judging the rest of the room, had all managed to pill up in one corner. Probably due to the abuse this poor ship had faced recently. When Harper got closer she noticed there were rugs set out on the floor as well, each one occupied with a member of the crew. She had to jump over a few people because, just like the hammocks, there seemed to be no logic to how the rugs were arranged.

 

It was thanks to this "organization" that Harper struggled to find any place to sleep and was considering unstacking one of those couches when she noticed an empty hammock in the corner of the room. Luckily, with all her stuff piled into it. It looked like the crew had saved her a place. She thanked them silently under her breath as she climbed up and fell onto it with a heavy thud. Happily, stretching out her toes, enjoying having feeling back in her feet, now that she didn’t have those horrible shoes on her and easily drifted soundly to a dreamless sleep.

 

She woke up to a fairly empty room with only one or two others still sleaping away. Harper lied there for a second taking in the smell of sea salt and the sounds of birds squaking above the ship. She let out a long relaxed sigh and jumped out of her hammock. Harper stretched her back delighting in the satisfied pop it gave. Harper couldn’t remember the last time she had such an amazing night's rest. She reached into her bag and took out her old gray boots. They slipped on like a dream and she sighed with how unaggresive they were to her feet. Cheap truly was better. She striagthened ups and moved towards the door. Though her muscle angrily protested, she felted so refreshed and nice that she was willing to ignore it and made her way on to the deck.

 

The deck was bright and sunny. So bright that Harper had to shield her eyes from the blasting sun for a few seconds to let her eyes adjust. When they did, she basked in the warm sun and sea air. She will never get use to waking up to warm mornings. Actually it look to be about midday, so no more of those horrible stupid morning roll calls then. Harper was growing to like this ship more and more. She looked out at the people sitting on deck, most were playing card games, chatting, or fishing over the side of the rails. This crew had gone against every idea of how a pirate crew acted, but she found very hard to mind it. She felt incredibly luckily with the result she had gotten.

 

She was basking in the sun still when the chef came over to her handing her two plates.

 

“You missed breakfast. I’ll let you off just this once, since what you did yesterday, but if you dare try to miss my food again and starve yourself. I’ll personally wake you up with a lovely bowl of soup.” the chef threatened and Harper was sure that the chef promised something a lot more sinister than it sounded and made a note to never be on his bad side.

 

“Why two plates of food?” Harper asked

 

“Ones for you the others for the captain.” the chef explained, Harper noticed that the chef was holding two more bowls as he walked into the sleeping quarters. Harper walked quicker to the captain's cabin and if she heard screaming erupted from the sleeping quarters, she ignored it.

 

when she came in front of the door she did a weird elbow knock on the door. She noticed that it was the same material as the other doors on the ship, unlike the other ship were the captain's door had been a much better oak looking one. She smiled at that, but she was probably looking too deep into it. After a while of no response. She rearranged the bowls in her hands so that only one arm was carrying them and knocked again. Only to met with a pitful moan.

 

“Hazle." Harper called through the door, another groan.

 

“I’m coming in.” Harper said feeling a lot like a parent with a child.

 

The room was fairly messing with belonging knocked to the floor that she placed with the rocking of the ship. Though the clothes scatter in the middle room she sincerely doubted was because of that. She picked up a dirty shirt off the ground with disgust. She took in the room more and noticed it was smaller than the other captain's cabin she was in. It also didn’t have the large windows to show off the sea. The walls were covered with maps from all different places and maps of each particular island. In front of the maps was a desk littered with paper, books, and a few jewels scattered around it. There was also a knife stabbed into it and if she looked closely it looked like Hazle had scratched in bored doodles. To the right of the desk was a heavy looking bookshelf half way filled with books. Harper looked over with approval at the selection of books. Most were of sailing and navigation and a few were on missing treasures.

 

Harper noticed with great interest a few were fantasy books. Next to the bookshelf was a fairly old looking wardrobe with Hazel’s coat slung over the top. Harper finally turned her attention over to the bed in the left corner of the room, She strolled over to it setting the meals on the desk and walked to the side of the bed.

 

“Hazle.” Harper said. Hazel only grunted in response.

 

“Hazle wake up.” Harper said more forceful shaking Hazle. HAzle eyebrows furrowed and swatted at harper face. Harper moved her head out of the way getting annoyed at Harper refusal to wake up.

 

“Hazle!” Harper nearly shouted. Hazle didn’t stir. Harper reached out and gave Hazle a light slap and that was Harper major mistake.

 

The second her fingers touched Hazle check an earring on her right ear began to glow and come to life. The things buzzed around her like a hornet before it brandished the earring wire like a scorpion would its stinger and lunged at Harper. Harper leaped out of the way and turned her head to see the thing thickly longe itself into the wall. The only notice of its existence was a hole in the wall similar to a bullet hole.

 

“Oh shit!” Harper muttered and lunged at Hazle.

 

“Hazle! Wake! Up!” Harper said empathizing each word with a hard slap. This seemed to make the earring angry as it instantly buzzed out of the hole and charged Harper with far more precision than last time grazing her arm. Harper threw her body under the desk as the earring got up and went for her again sticking itself into the desks a few centimeters from her head. She jumped out of the desk just as thing pulled itself out. She dodged its attack and raced to the other side of the room.

 

“HAZLE!! WAKE UP!!” Harper yelled. If she could get this miss sleeping beauty awake she’d probably be able to stop this hornot, but of course she didn’t budge. Harper threw herself to the floor as the hornet round up and lunges again. Harper was then forced to roll across the floor as the hornet unleashed a barrage of attacks each piercing a bigger hole into the floor until the earring was making a quarter sized holes.

 

Harper paled if she was hit by that thing she’d be done for. She quickly pushed herself off the floor and lunged for the knife on the desk. If the woman won’t wake up then she was forced to use a little force and it was only fair at this point.

 

Harper lunged for Hazle,”HAZLE!!!!” She screamed as she charged with the hornet growing furious cutting her legs and face as she ran and threw herself onto Hazle. Landing with a heavy thump. Harper quickly poised the knife ready to stab the captain leg lightly or as lightly as she could right now. Then the captain began to stir.

 

“Mm Harper why are you here.” Hazle mumbled sleepy before suddenly becoming were awake and startled.

 

“What are you doing.” Hazle said referring to the knife in Harper’s hand.

 

“Trying to wake you up.” Harper said getting off of her and Hazle raised one of her eyebrows. The hornet stalled in the sky waiting for Hazle command.

 

“Ah.” Hazle said looking at the hornet,”what did you do to me in my sleep that thing usually only out if i’m attacked.” Harper rolled her eyes and set the knife back on the desk, picking up the meals.

 

“I only slapped you lightly, to wake you up and thing comes out to kill me.” Harper said.

 

“Is that why my face hurts then? ” Hazle asked

 

“I may have I slapped you a lot more after that.” Harper deadpanned shrugging. Having absolutely no sympathy for the captain after what she went through,  and handed her a bowl of soup which Hazle took happily.

 

“You know, I could have you throw off the ship for assaulting the captain.” Hazle teased and Harper rolled her eyes.

 

“You won’t.” Harper said moving a few paper from the side of the desk.

 

“Oh.” The captain eyed her closely,”what makes you so sure?”

 

“Because if you were going to do it you would have done it by now.” Harper said her eyes lidded as she stared down the captain daring her to prove her wrong.

 

“You know me quite well.” Hazle laughed,”Some would say that a woman like you is quite dangerous.”

 

“Would you say that?” Harper asked.

 

“We’ll have to see.” Hazle said

 

Harper took this opportunity to look over Hazle more closely. THe woman as she noticed before was very tan. She was muscular and was littered with scars. She had tattoos on her wrists that were very detailed. Though Harper couldn’t tell what was in them. She wanted to get a closer look at them and examine them. They looked so beautiful. Harper also noticed the start of a tattoo on Hazle’s shoulder that went down into her back.

 

Harper then looked at the clothes she was wearing. They looked pretty comfortable. A loose white shirt and some loose trousers. Hazle her was also tousled from sleep and Harper couldn’t help finding it cute. The immortal pirate that had scared armadas and brought the bravest men to their knees at the mere sight of her was now sitting cross legged on her bed with tousled hair. Harper didn't know if she should be use to the captain like this or not.

 

Hazle looked up at her and smirked when she caught Harper staring at her.

 

“Like what you see.” She teased and Harper rolled her eyes. How had she gotten so familiar with the captain in so little time. Probably saving each other lives had something to do with it.

 

“Sure if I happened to turn blind right now.” Harper deadpanned and Hazle laughed. Harper jumped onto her desk ignoring complaints the captain sent her way and started to drink down her soup again.

 

Harper and Hazle finished there soup in silence with air of something horribly domestic. Harper then realized that this was the closest morning she had to a breakfast with her sister and father back in the day. Her heart suddenly longed for the domestic love of her past or perhaps it always longed for it and she had just ignored it. She wished for the soft mornings and the warm nights. Working with her father in their forge and helping her sister with her book work. She wondered if Hazle had something like that at some island. She felt a pang of jealousy.

 

“What made you come out to sea?” Harper asked. If she did have a family she couldn't understand leaving them behind. Hazle looked up at her studying her a moment.

 

“It really isn’t anything exciting.” Hazle said searching her bowl for nothing in particular,”it isn’t any thrilling story you'd read in a book, that for sure. There wasn’t any lost gold or adventure I was seeking, it was just the easiest way for me to survive at the time. So it what I did.”

 

“You really became a legendary pirate because you had to.” Harper said,” no offense but people like that are usual petty criminal and not seafaring, monster, fighting legends.” Hazle chuckled still looking down.

 

“I guess you're right, but I've never been one to do something half-assed.” Hazle joked,”Why’d you become a merchant?”

 

“I’m not a merchant.” Harper said. Hazle glanced up confused.

 

“But you were on a merchant’s ship.” Hazle said

 

“Yeah, I was more a stowaway.” Harper said,”i’m actually out here on a quest, trying to save some poor fool. I want to ask for your help.”

 

“Oh, are they a friend of yours?”Hazle asked.

 

“No I don’t even know the guy.” Harper said,”Heard his name was Oliver, seemed to be a noble. There seems to be this whole conspiracy around him. I wouldn’t have even helped him, but that guy got the best puppy eyes I've ever seen.”Hazle laughs.

 

“And you made fun of me for going overboard.” Hazle said,” I don’t know any Oliver, so I can’t help you there, but I wouldn’t be the person to ask about this kind stuff. Since I spend my life on the seas. I can offer you help, but I'd like to ask first. What are even you doing this for? There must be some reason. Glory? Wealth? Power?” Hazle looked Harper straight in the eyes.

 

“Oh god no. I would never accept any award from a noble.” Harper huffs out. Hazle laughed loudly doubling over on her bed and looked over at her again, studying her, with an emotion in her eyes. Pride? Respect? Affection? Harper couldn’t place it and felt very uncomfortable being the source of these emotions. She didn’t think she deserved respect for what she was doing she just wanted to be able to get a decent night’s rest without questions of what if and why nots.

 

“I don't why I didn’t expect it but your a noble one, aren’t you.” Hazle laughs out.

 

“Nothing noble about it.” Harper huffs bitterly,” just don’t want to see some stupid idiot lose their life because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“You can say what you like but that sounds noble to me.”Hazle said looking straight into her eyes. Harper’s cheeks flushed, but her face grimaced at the compliment. Hazle chuckled.

 

“Embarrassed you did I?” Hazle teased.

 

“No you did not!” Harper said with more force then she intended. Hazle just laughed more.

 

“Well now that I’ve heard your reason i’ll be more than willing to help. Though I’m not going to drop everything to help you out alright and I’m still gonna consider you my crew even when you’ve finish up your adventure, got that.” Hazle said,” you’d be a fool if your thinking i’d just let you go after you steal a ride off me.”

 

“Yeah I got it.” Harper said almost rolling her eyes at Hazle’s attempt to be intimidating. How she ever became a legendary pirate she’d never know. Though she WAS a legendary pirate, Harper had to be more careful. She can’t let her guard down around this woman, she had to remember she was dangerous. Yet Hazle had this ability to set her at ease when that she talked to her. She couldn't help but be relaxed around her and relaxed she was. She had finally gotten some help with her quest. It felt like a weight had been lifted and her impossible ambition was looking a little more realistic.

 

“Good. So where are you heading?”

 

“Graycott.”

 

“Graycott! And you were heading for the royal capital! Those places are years apart.”

 

“You go to the royal capital, you get an instant ticket to anywhere.”

 

“Hmm. Well I guess that makes some sorta sense. I didn’t expect you to be familiar with the royal government’s transportation system. With how much you seem to despise the nobles.”

 

“Yeah, well it pretty intuitive.” Harper said a little too bitterly. Hazle hummed not buying what Harper said.

 

“I suppose we could use a few new magic things around here, but first we need to stop by some island and get some repairs and Graycott along way from here and i’m not sailing straight through.”

 

“Thank you.” Harper said and the room was then filled with an awkward silence. Harper stained at Hazle and Hazle stared back.

 

“I’m going to get changed, so unless you want to stick around…” Hazle smirked at her. Harper grabbed the bowls and marched out of the room with Hazle laughing behind her. Harper realized she had been waiting for Hazle’s permission to leave. She was certain Hazle realized that too. In one moment she had just doomed herself for eternity. Hazle would never let her live that down. Harper groaned against the door to the captain’s cabin. She blamed the atmosphere it had brought her back to her younger years and with that her habits. She realized she didn’t ask Hazle about her family.

 

She’d probably ask later. Maybe the woman would reveal something that would allow her to tease Hazle for a change.

 

Harper walked down into the kitchen and dropped off the bowl and stared down the chef.The chef was absently cutting some vegetables for the dinner. Harper glared at him.

 

“You knew didn’t you.” Harper said. The chef smirked.

 

“The crew told me.”the chef said,” and I can see they weren’t exaggerating.” He looked her up and down.

 

“Yeah well thanks for the heads up.” Harper said sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen and searching for the doctor.

 

She found him in the corner of the deck. Surprisingly gambling with some of the crew and it looked like he was winning. Judging by the grin on his face.

 

“doctor.”Harper said and the doctor groaned, while the other crew members chuckled.

 

“Of course. This always happens when I’m about to win.” the doctor said placing down his deck and standing up with his earnings,”Oh. I see you woke up the captain.”

 

“Yeah. Does this always happen.” Harper said following the doctor across the deck.

 

“No. Only when the captain is weak.” The doctor explained reaching a barrel and ripping the top open. It was filled with medical supplies,”We found this earring on an island. The merchant said it would protect the wearing from anyone that poses harm to them. We’ll it was a little too good at that. No one could touch the captain with out that thing trying to gut them. See the logic of that thing is anyone can pose a threat to captain so everything does pose a threat.”

 

“So how you fix that?”Harper asked, sitting down, following the doctor’s instructions,”Pretty sure I remember touch the woman.”

 

“Well we had to go to some voodoo priest in the middle of nowhere. The seas were chaotic and the island itself was steep and nearly impossible to travel through. It was very annoying. You think the man would move somewhere more hospitable, but noooo. They’ve got to stay on the spooky island and act all mysterious while WE have to deal with the hard stuff.” the doctor ranted as he began to roll up Harper’s trouser leg. He groaned when he saw there were already bandages around her leg. He continued his story as he got to work unwinding the bandages,”Anyway we got to him and, after completing some of his chores, he removed the curse. Well not remove, but altered and weakened it. Of course he didn’t think to mention that, so we figured that out ourselves.”

 

“So what’s the curse now?” Harper said. The doctor finished unwinded the bandages and threw them off to the side.

 

“We’re not entirely sure, but I think it something like whenever the captain feels weak that thing will activate and attack anything that harms or has a desire to harm the captain.” The doctor said applying alcohol to the new wounds.

 

“Why don’t you just leave her alone when she sleeping like that?”Harper asked. The doctor takes a moment to respond as he pulls out a fresh roll of gauze.

 

“A curse is still a curse. If we were to leave her, she would not wake up. The thing believes that the best way to keep the captain safe is to keep her asleep. It makes sure she’s fed and gets water too. It’s like an overprotective mother.” The doctor said finishing off the leg,” There that was the worst of it.”

 

“Thank you.” Harper said trying to stand up.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Not so fast.” The doctor said pushing her back down. He got out some cream and smeared it on her check and arm over some bad cuts,”There, that should stop these wounds from getting infected.”

 

“Well th-” Harper tried to stand up again. The doctor pushed her back down.

 

“Nope.”the doctor said,”I need to talk to you about how often you’re getting yourself hurt. I’ve patch you up three times in the last two days. Now it could all be an unfortunate series of events, but you seem to treat your health very recklessly. If you keep this pattern up you’ll be worse than the captain and that not a good thing. You need to kind to your body or it’ll fail you when it matters most.”

 

“I got it.” Harper said seriously. The look in the doctor’s eyes was not one that would allow for any joking around. The doctor nodded and walked back to the men gambling.

 

Harper’s mind went over the conversation they just had. What had made the doctor so adamant about someone who was, basically, a stranger. It had been such a long time since someone had show her such kindness. Even Jade was cold and professional until she gotten know her. Perhaps it was how all doctors were. It reminded her of her sister back in the day when Harper burnt or trist a limb in the shop. Her sister would be adamant that they followed every step, in the medical book, to the letter.

 

Harper snapped herself out of her reminiscing. Being out here had made her start to think of her past again. She knew it wouldn’t do her any good. She wasn’t there anymore and she was sure that even the old mill had closed down by now. Her childhood was gone. She would save that man and then go back to her house. Wait, didn’t Hazle say she was apart of the crew even when it was all over. She’d have to figure that out later.

 

The cabin door opened and Hazle stepped. Hazle wasn’t wearing her coat or hat so now Harper could see what she keot under it. She was wearing a black tunic with a black vest and brown pants on with heavy looking boots. She had knives strapped over her chest and her rapier on her hip.She had two gun on her hip and two more on her sides. She also had two knives strapped to her boots. Harper realized now how this woman had been so intimidating to anyone who opposed her.

 

Hazle then turned to her and smiled as if she had not strapped an armory to her. Harper wondered if she had been so decked out yesterday. how she hadn’t noticed it. No, she was sure that the woman had not had this many weapons on her yesterday. Why had Hazle put on so many weapons now? Then an idea crossed her mind.

 

Hazle had used and lost them all in one day. Harper groaned she was going to die here, wasn’t she? Harper wondered why she had decided to help that man. She would have been far better off with her set of danger then decided to get a new one. Even as she asked these questions she knew the answer. It was because she was an idiot. She was sure her father dropped her on her head when she was a child.

 

Harper stewed in her self loathing until the chef brought out dinner. Harper wondered if she should still help out with that. She really didn’t know what her role was on this ship. Did pirate ship even have jobs are did people just do what they were good at. All she had done since she got her was help the captain and nearly die in the process. Was that her job now? Harper was scared of how likely that seemed.

 

She decided to ignore it and walk over to get some food. Only for the Immortal crew to rush over there grabbing anything they could. They were like a pack of rabid wolves. Completely different from the orderly queue that had been on the previous crew. The display down right horrified some of the old crew. Still Harper was sure the chef could easily beat out that behavior with his trusty spatalia, and was going to, but then the captain herself sneaks through the crowds and steals the whole pot. The  crew didn’t notice it until she whistled to them on the railings.

 

The crew, who did not seem as surprised at that as they should have, started to chase and yell after her. Until it had become a very loud and excited game of reverse tag. The crew were swing and jumping all over the ship with the captain doing more advanced and skillful moves. Leaving Harper and the old crew to only stare on in awe. The captain swung around so elegantly, without spilling a drop from the heavy pot that Harper didn’t know if she should clap or not.

 

It went on like this for hours. Harper finally realized that Hazle was showing off. Since she started to do flips and spins on the ropes that were completely unnecessary  and turn looking down at the crowd as if expecting applause. Harper started to tune out the chase. Most of the people chasing her had crashed after an hour and the chef had gone back in the kitchen to prepare another batch of dinner. The last chaser gave up after three hours and Harper was happily eating some stew when Hazle crashed down beside her with the big pot of stew.

 

Harper hoped she wasn’t actually going to try and finish the whole thing herself. Though the captain went right in with a spoon ignoring the horrified expression on Harper’s face. It was by no means a small pot. It stood comfortable around the size of Hazle’s body and was nearly full to the rim. Still Hazle ate happily. After a moment, when Harper had come to terms with the fact that Hazle was a monster in more than one way, that Hazle turned to Harper and offered her some of her stolen stew. The gesture reminded her of a little kid that would offer food to you as a show of good will.

 

Harper looked straight into Hazle’s eyes and knocked the whole pot out of Hazle’s hands. She would not be an ancestry in Hazle’s crime. Which was fine, but the whole thing would have been a lot more satisfying if Hazle didn't immediately catch it in her hands and then acted betrayed and hurt. The chef walked over at that point and started to demand what Hazle was doing.

 

“I’m fine with you taken the food, but don’t you dare go wasting it.” the chef said.

 

“Oh no. Harper knocked it out of my hands.” Hazle said, apparently just as terrified of the man like everyone else.

 

“Is that true, Smithy?” the chef asked glaring down at her. Harper felt a smirk come on her face and she shrugged. The look of shock on Hazle’s face nearly made Harper crack, but she kept strong as the chef ranted off at the captain. After he left Hazle promised revenge, which Harper only laughed at.

 

Harper went to bed easily that night and woke up fairly early this time. She walked onto the deck and the day, this time was cloudy, but it was still warm. Harper didn’t think she’d would ever not enjoy the warm mornings she experienced on the ship.

 

The chef had set out breakfast. Today it was a loaf of bread and an apple. The crew waiting in line all where orderly and organized. It looked like the chef had been able to beat into them some manners. Harper smiled at this and went into line to get some breakfast.

 

It was a while before Hazle sat down next her they enjoyed there breakfast together for a little while until Hazle went and knocked the breakfast out of her hands. Harper looked to ask what that was about only for Hazle to slyly smirk and mouth revenge to her. The chef then came up to her.

 

“What do you think you’re doing wasting food?” the chef demanded. Harper went and pointed at Hazle, but when she turned her head to look over Hazle was gone.

 

Fair is fair, but if this didn’t mean war...


	5. Land Ahoy!

it had been a few days of sailing out on the seas, with the crew now and Harper changed her mind about enjoy it here.

 

The day after the breakfast incident Hazle was tense waiting for the moment Harper would strike. Nothing happen by morning, so by the time that the sun was beginning  to set. Hazle had become pretty cocky in her victory. 

 

She started getting pretty comfortable with Harper as well. Leaning and swinging her arm around her neck and just generally gloating to her. What Hazle didn’t know was that Harper was waiting.

 

When the sun had fully set. Harper found Hazle leaning on the rails to the right of the captain’s cabin, Harper came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The second Hazle turned around, Harper hugged her. The captain was completely thrown off guard, she never placed Harper as an affectionate person and Hazle felt her face flush at the embrace, but it was comfortable and she relax into it. She brought her arms cautiously around Harper and gently rubbed her back, herself that Harper must have been more troubled by her responsibilities then she let on. Of course she would be overwhelmed she was trying to save a guy she didn't know against a government that could and would destroy her. This would of all been very sweet if it wasn't for the fact that it all was a lie. The second Harper felt the tension in Hazle’s shoulder loosen she dropped the bucket of sea water she was holding over the other’s head.

 

Hazle was drenched and left floundering as Harper began to laugh her ass off. She fell in to a crouch trying to regain some oxygen, but failed miserably.

 

“Just thought you needed it.” Harper wheezed out as she stood up and began to walk away from Hazle who was holding out all her limbs as far from her body as she could, looking like a drenched cat. The second Harper turned around Hazle grabbed the back of her shirt and squeezed the water from her own sleeve down Harper back. Harper let out a startled yell and Hazle laughed.

 

Harper turned around to Hazle lifting the bucket and giving her a wink.

 

“Just thought you needed it.” Hazle said.

 

It went downhill from there. Each day they would try and one up each other. Side were drawn. It was bloody. Very bloody. Even Harper had not managed to escape the battles unscaved. So by the time they reached land everyone in the crew were blessing every god they knew. Harper and Hazle were forced to promise no more fighting on the island. Which both sides agreed to more out of the fact that they were running out of ideas.

 

The island was fairly nice and homily. With a clear reliance on the sea and trade to keep them going with the size of their port nearly half the size of the island. The crew came into the dock relatively late at night with the pirate flag lowered. A man with a torch came onto the dock as the crew dropped anchor and tied the boat to the dock. 

 

“Okay, men, you know the drill bring out all the loot from the merchant ship.” The captain said as she left the ship,” Show the new crew what to do.” The whole crew shouted their yes sirs and ay ay’s as the captain walked off the boat and gave the dock worker a heavy looking bag of money that Harper was sure was more than the normal price to dock. The man smiled friendly at the captain, which Harper expect, but it wasn’t the happy businessman smile, it was a genuine glad to see you again smile. Harper realized the friendly air wasn’t the only part of this island.

 

She watched Hazle walk off into the town getting a strange desire to follow after her. Harper was interested in what trouble the woman get herself into and wanted to get into it with her.  _ Oh god, I’ve gone native _ , she thought. When someone tapped her on her shoulder. 

 

“Got a thing for the captain, ay?” A woman said. Harper turned around and saw that she was fairly short girl with an energetic air to her. As if lightning had been wrapped into human form.

 

“No.” Harper said straight and a little confused. The woman was very clearly disappointed by Harper response, but her energetic aura didn’t wane. In fact she seemed more motivated. Harper gulped. She had a strong feeling that this might not end well for her.

 

“Oh. You have to be kidding me! You've been sticking together closer than peas in a pod!” The woman nearly shouted.  Harper didn’t know what to do with this woman. She was very persistent and with an aggressive furiosity like a wolf in front of a deer. It reminded Harper of the women that would hang around the marketplace looking for gossip. She was dangerous. She looked off to the right to see a small group of the pirates crowding around and looking at them with interest. So even pirates were up for gossiping. Well gossiping meant information. It was probably around time that she learnt more about this crew.

 

“Don’t stress so much. I’m messing with you. Of Course your not in love with the captain….yet.”

 

“What.”

 

“Nothing!” The woman said quickly. Harper looked over at the group again and swore that she saw the exchanged of money. What the fuck. The woman snagged a arm around Harper’s neck, turning her away from the group,” How about I tell you about the crew.” The woman said in a way that felt completely innocent even though Harper knew better. Harper no longer trusted this woman, but information was information.

 

“What’s your name?”Harper said.

 

“Lydney.” Lydney said chirperly extending her hand. 

 

“Harper, but call me Smithy.” Harper said taking Lydney hand.

 

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that, Lydney.” Harper said sweetly. The woman seemed to nearly burst with joy.

 

“Oh! This is wonderful!” Lydney clapped her hands together and stood up on her tiptoes,”The captain would be so better off with someone like you in her life. She never listens to other. Always rushing in, but with you on our crew we might actually plan things!!” Lydney nodded happily at what she said.

 

“Oh really. Perhaps you can tell me more about the captain?”Harper asked.

 

“Ofcourse!” Lydney bursted, “where to even start!”A man walked out of the cargo bay.

 

“Alright men less idling about! We’ve got actually work to do now!”the tough looking man covered in scars said.

 

“Why don’t we talk while we work.” Lydney said.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Harper said cheerily. She felt kinda bad for manipulating this woman, is this manipulating, but she did raise a good point. She had been getting too friendly with the captain. She was technically planning on breaking her promise to her and bolting once she done and by technically she meant completely. So getting too friendly would probably make that hard. She had raised this problem to herself before and yet here she was again. She had to give one thing to the captain, she was oddly charming. In an annoying sorta way.

 

Lydney chatted happily with Harper into the cargo. The cargo was filled with riches, it was impossible to see the floor and almost the walls, for that matter.The cargo from the merchant ship that had filled there room barely filled a corner of this cargo bay. For a moment Harper was in awe of the amount of riches in there. There was a sea gold coins and necklaces covering the floor. There were gold statues lining the walls and paintings of an amazing quality. The walls, what she could see of them. were a black wood like the rest of the ship and there were a few small port windows that let in few streams of light. She was on a legendary ship and she felt hopelessly outclassed.

 

The crew went over the cargo and picked it up with ease, trending over other loot with fairly little regard. Harper guessed that the actual delicate jewelry and gold was locked away. At least she hoped so. Lydney picked up two boxes with both hands, so easily that Harper was taken aback. The women had looked very petite, but she could clearly hold her own. Like every person on ship could.

 

“So anyway, we were talking about. The Captain.” Lydney said dramatically. She put a lot of emphasis on captain. Harper could almost see her dragging her had across the air in a dramatic curve if it wasn’t for the boxes in her arm,”She is a very strong person and very reliable when she wants to be. So what do you want to know about her?”

“How did she make you want to join this crew?” Harper said.

 

“Why that was a long time ago, now that I think about it. I believe I am one of the oldest crew members.” Lydney said cheerfully,”I remember when I first met the captain. She had the smallest most pathetic ship ever with only a handful of crew, but she was so inspiring so powerful. I couldn’t help but be dragged along.”

 

_ She didn’t tell me how she joined the crew _ , Harper thought. She guessed the pirate crew were more secretive than met the eye.

 

“But we haven’t formally introduce the main crew!!” Lydney chirped,”We known each other for a few days now and you just learned my name.”

 

“Main crew?” Harper asked

 

“Oh you know. How many crews is mainly composed of hired men. Well pirate crews are the same. The ones that are staying indefinitely on the ship is what I call the main crew.”

 

“Ah.”Harper said. She actual hadn’t know crews worked like that.

 

They came back on to the deck and Lydney nodded her head at a tall man. He was crouching down looking through a crate of goods with a tough looking woman next to him.

 

“ That’s Brooker and that woman is Grace. Brooker is our sharpshooter and Grace is our tank.They’re quite a tag team.” Lydney said nodding to them, they wave back. Then the man from earlier that order the work came over and knocked them on the heads.

 

“That’s Anchor. He’s the second in command.”

 

“I didn’t realize Hazle had a second.” 

 

“Of course you didn’t. Her attention has been focus on only you recently.” Lydney shivered and muttered something about the series of pranks that Harper and Hazle pulled on each other and . Harper smirked. If she remembered correctly Lydney had been apart of Hazle’s team. Which meant she had to face the terror of the chef and Harper’s old crew.  Especially when Harper had gotten the bright idea to mix together a wake up call and old food waste. The wound she took to her arm was worth it and she learned that the earing can be activated even if Hazle wasn’t incredibly injured. Harper laughed loudly.

 

“Ah. Sure might have been fun for you and Hazle, but for the rest of us…” Lydney shivered again. Harper laughed louder, even getting a chuckle out of Lydney.

 

“Are you sure you don’t like the captain because I’m sure you two would be a great fit.”

 

“Yeah sure. If we don’t kill each other first.”

 

The second in command, Anchor his name was. Harper would be delighted if Hazle had chosen him for the crew solely because of his name, snapped at them to get moving. Which they followed without complaint.

 

When Harper had stepped foot off the boat she took in the simple beauty of the island more. It was homely and almost enchanting in the moonlight with a few street lights set up around the road. She was too far away to see what they were made of. Though it allowed her to see the houses that lined the street. They were each different with a little of their own flare to them. Harper wondered if the towns people made the houses themselves. They were mainly two stories, like her own but they stood up straighter and streader than hers, though one or two would be three stories or one. The shops had beautiful hand painted signs that had a lot of care and detail to them. She bet the people here were warm and open.She wished she could settle down here and bring her house she had but so much attention into with her. She couldn’t help, but miss the dogey thing.

 

“Anyway I wanted to tell you why each joined the crew.” Lydney said breaking her out of her reminiscing,” though I don’t know how Anchor joined I heard it was because Hazle either saved him or stole his boat with him on it. Account very.”

 

Harper chuckled at the she could she that happening. They couldn’t to walk down the dock with Lydney confidently leading the way, clearly practiced. She seemed to be energized by Harper laughing.

 

“One time I asked Anchor himself and he told me, and I quote,’ With all the screaming I really couldn’t tell.”

 

Lydney now went to walking backwards as Harper continued to bust a gut. Harper could picture it so perfectly it’s scary.

 

“And Brooker and Grace. We blew up and island to get them to join our crew. Sinister out of context, but believe me it was heroic at the time. Though I assume the Royal guards weren’t too happy.” Harper pushed her face into her crates in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

 

“Why are you telling me this I thought you wanted me to like the captain.” Harper said between breaths of air. Lydney turned around and began to walk normally again. 

 

“Well. what better way to get you to like the captain then to get you to laugh. I’ve seen the captain and you interact. The captain clearly wants you to stay and you don’t. So if I make you laugh enough you won't be able to refuse when we make you come with us.”

 

“But why you so invested with this?”

 

“You seem to get the captain alot. The captain close to us, but she’s captain first and she may not show it, but she’s got walls. You managed to burst straight past those walls plus I think you and I could be good friends.”

 

They walked into a room already filled with a large amount of boxes and people. 

 

“Now only twenty more trips to go!” Lydney said brightly. Harper groaned, she forgot that ship work was actual work.

 

By the time they had finished the sun had begun to peak over the horizon and Harper began to hear the sounds of people setting up their shops or waking up for the day. The crates ranged from different forms of weight making each trip either very hard or very slow. 

 

Harper and Lydney were sitting on the dock when. Anchor came out hold a large sack of something which he dropped with a heavy thud, though Anchor himself didn’t seem to realize it was heavy.

 

“Okay, then those who are leaving here come up for your pay.” Anchor said.

 

A large group of men and women came forward forming a line. Harper counted at least seventeen. Anchor counted out a couple of gold coins and dropped them into each hand. The group then went on board the ship grabbed their things and then left. None of the old crew had tried to go, but she doubted anyone of them wanted to be left on some unknown island.

 

“To the rest of you. You know the usual inn, show the newcomers where to go.”

 

The rest of the people sitting around got up and half went to Anchor to collect money. While the rest stalled for a bit unsure of what to do. 

 

“Come on. We get an allowance once we reach an island.” Lydney said pulling Harper up.

 

Once Harper made it to the front of the line Anchor gave her a once over and scoffed. Harper reeled back. He dropped the money into her hand with out any more aggression leaving Harper confused and pissed. She loved to punch the man in the face but that would leave her with a lot more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps she had grown a little too violent over the last five years. Well if she couldn't solve her problems with violence then complaining was the next best thing. She walked up to Lydney who was chatting with another member of the crew. The man seemed to be bragging about something, but Harper ignored him in favor of Lydney.

 

"What’s the deal with Anchor?” Harper grumbled ignoring the other people. She wanted to complain dammit and she was going to get to complain. 

 

“What do you mean? Anchor’s a pretty good guy.” Lydney said.

 

“He mocked me for no reason.” Harper said,"He belittled me and I want to know why. So I cam avoid punching him."

 

Lydney looked Harper over with a concerned gaze.

 

“It’s probably him being over protective of the captain again. He never likes it when she interested in someone.” A man said. Harper gave him attention then, he was fairly average height with red hair and freckles over his entire body.

 

“Who are you?” Harper asked purposely ignoring the insinuation of that comment. She didn't want to bring the, apparently now, rumor of the captain and her being in a romantic relationship up again.

 

“This is Darwin our researcher.” Lydney said clearly interrupting Darwin from introducing himself and by his body language he looked like he was going to do something dramatic. hands on his hip as if he was a general about to rally his troops. Great another dramatic person. Still he was a researcher which intrigued Harper. Why would a pirate crew need a researcher on board. Before she could ask this question Darwin was already jumping into a monologue.

 

“Why thank you.” Darwin said to Lydney looking completely unthankful,” Yes as she said I am Darwin. A great researcher the likes the world has never seen. I am the person that has saved this crew many times over. The reason that half this crew is still alive is thanks to me, reading and decoding ancient texts and curse that no other researcher could hope to crack. Helping people find the cure when curses do fall upon them and generally just being completely awesome at the things I do. I really can’t stress enough how vital I am for this cre-”

 

Darwin kept on talking turning away from them clearly no longer even talking to them anymore.

 

“Yep. That’s Darwin. Pretty confident isn’t he?” Lydney said

 

“Pretty.” Harper said raising an eyebrow as said man twirl in place with his hand out to the sky as he was performing a play.

 

“Ha ha. Yeah well he has the skills to back up the talk. He basically just makes sure we don’t die after or before some unlucky curse. We picked him up after the captain had her problem and he stopped anyone from having a curse since then. It really is quite useful to have him aboard.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Harper said. She would probably stay out of Darwin way from then on.

 

“How about I show you to the inn. It’s about time we head out anyway.” Lydney said changing the subject. Lydney strolled off with Harper close behind her.

 

When Harper got into town, she realized her previous statement of the size of the town was wrong. It definitely wasn’t a city, but it was nothing to sneeze at either with rows and rows of house.They walked into one of the few hotels and Lydney slammed down her gold on the counter and the owner went to work counting, not even needed to ask what the money was for. She looked fairly happy with herself about something.

 

“It first come first serve here. Most of the crew don’t know that yet so it pretty easy right now. But if you spend a long time with us then you’ll get to see the bloody races for a bed.” Lydney said as they got to their room and made it up stairs.

 

“If we miss it we sleep on the ship and trust me, the less you sleep in the ship the more you likely to keep your sanity.”

 

They made it to the only two rooms the inn had and Lydney waved goodnight taking the first one. The room itself was fairly nice and Harper found herself annoyed with how much better it was from her house itself. It had an actual bed for one and was pretty clean. The window had actual glass and she was getting bitter over a room. That was fine.

 

She looked around trying to find some major flaw with the place, but when she found none she slammed her body down on to the bed. The second she hit the bed she let out a gasp. This was probably the most comfortable thing she has ever slept on. Though her reference wasn’t all that good. She suddenly didn’t care about the bitter rivalry she had form with this room, her exhaustion from work finally caught up with her and her eyes grew heavy as she contemplated the difficulties of stealing a bed. She was just glad she actually got to sleep in here. 

 

She was just getting the perfect level of comfortable when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned rolling over in her bed. The knocking persisted. She grabbed the pillow and used it to block her ears.

 

“Harper.” A voice sang out behind the door.

 

Hazle. She groaned louder.

 

“Come on I need to talk to you.” Hazle said annoyed, but in a kid kinda way.

 

Harper mutter profianties to Hazle under her breath and slowly stood up. Very slowly. It was like she was ripping off all her joy and happiness in that single move. Harper walked to the door.  _ She’d better have a good explanation _ she thought.

 

She cracked open the door and glared up at Hazle. Hazle was drenched and had weird powder in her hair. After looking closely Harper realized it was Iron dust in her hair. What had she been up to.

 

“What happened to you.” Harper said not opening the door anymore.

 

“Well I’m glad you asked. It all has to do with a goat and a string. Anyway I need to borrow your body.” Hazle said bouncing her eyebrows.

 

Harper slammed the door in her face and turned to go back to bed. She wasn’t even a single step from the door when Hazle started to pound on the door.

 

“It was a joke! I am actual serious. I need you.” Hazle whined. 

 

Harper sighed loudly enough that Hazle could hear it behind the door. Harper swore she could hear a small cheer. Harper looked at her bed longingly and went and open the door fully this time. 

 

“Fine.” Harper said. Hazle gave an even louder victory whoop this time.

 

The street was quiet when they emerged from the Inn. Harper had expected it to be dark out even though the she knew the sun had risen a while ago. The people around now were finishing up their preparations for the day and were starting to enjoy the sun rise. The street laps were still on and Harper glanced at them to see that they hadn’t been powered by fire or gas, but by magic. It seems in the time of her excil magic had become much more accepted and much more widely used. She felt anxiousness start to eat away at her stomach. She didn't want to find out what had happened for that to occur.

 

She looked over at Hazle who had a particular bounce in her steps. Harper immediately felt suspicious. She had known the woman for only a few days and already knew when something was up.

 

“Where are we going?” Harper asked. Hazle smiled at her and continued to walk down the road.

 

“That’s a surprise.” Hazle said.

 

“What the hell…” Harper said. Hazle was either a complete kid and going to show her something stupid or she was going to murder her. Frankly Harper wouldn’t be surprised by either outcome.

 

They made it outside of town and were hiking through some trees before Harper began to explain what she was doing.

 

“So you told me that you were a black smith and that gave me an idea.” Hazle said jumping over a thick tree root. Suddenly a goat raced out behind the tree catching Hazle’s feet and sending her crashing into some nearby empty bucket. That Harper saw were once full.  _ I guess that explains that, _ she thought.

 

“What the hell are you doing again!” A man said running out of a nearby hut.

 

“What the hell are doing leaving your goat sitting there for!!” Hazle shotted back in equal force. Harper zoned them out as they continued to bicker and looked around the small clearing. 

 

It was peaceful with birds cheating and sun breaking through little parts of the trees. There was a fire pit in the middle with hides drying over it and various herbs surrounding it. In a corner of the enclosure was shelves of various magical looking artifacts. The one that caught her eye the most was a long rectangle vial filled with white liquid that gradated to a turquoise. It had a detailed gold top attached to a long chain of gold.

 

“So who’s the girl with you this time?” the man asked.  _ This time _ …,She thought, glaring at the bottle’s description. The description didn’t tell her what it did only how much it cost and that you drank it. Actually there was a small poem on the back.

 

‘Any magic creature that threatens you take a sip and you they shall become human.’

 

Is wasn't a particularly good poem, but  _ Sounds interesting _ , she thought.

 

“Don’t phrase it that way.” Hazle whined. Harper checked the price. Way too much. She stuffed it into her pouch it seemed like something useful to have around. Really they were just asking to be stolen from with this display. What were they relying on? People’s dencence. Well that was stupid of them. She rearranged the shelf to hide the robbery she didn’t want to lose whatever they were getting here.

 

“You never seemed to have a problem with my phrasing before.” The man said. Harper sucked her teeth and gave Hazle a look. Why the hell were people tying them together. Harper bought grumbling to herself, looking for something else to steal to make herself feel better.

 

“Shut up.” Hazle said,”I’m here to do business and now that I got the necessary person, we can do that.” THe man gave her a once over.

 

“ _ This  _ is the blacksmith. I’m not sure you’ll get anything than.” The man said. Harper eye twitched.

 

“What do you mean?” Harper asked.

 

“I’m just saying better men than you have tried.” The man said vaguely . Harper felt a sudden urge to punch the man. People were assholes that thought they were better than you, she forgot that in exile. Yeah the people there weren’t beams of sunshine, but they knew to respect someone with a gun. Now people had the bizarre belief that she wouldn’t shot them if they went around insulting her. Perhaps if she showed off her gun more and prove to people she actually knew how to use. Maybe that would stop people from shoving their two cents into her life, but frankly she doubted it. The man walked into his shed expecting them to follow.

 

Harper grumbled and walked after him, not waiting for Hazle to pick herself up. Hazle had become the root of most of her problems now and she was damn sure it was going to stay that way. Whatever this man had better be worth it.

 

The cabin itself was small with only one room and even that was cramped with boxes and things needed to live day to day life. Though, Harper guessed that the room was not the main attraction here, rather the long mineshaft looking tunnel that was a gaping hole in the corner.

 

Harper looked back at Hazle for some insight,but she just grinned back at her. A grin that Harper didn't recognize as a dangerously crafty one. 

 

They walked through the dark damp tunnels for what felt like hours, but Harper noticed that the tunnel always kept a certain level of visibility no matter how far they went or the complete lack of torches any where in sight. Dread started to crawl up her back and the man leading them down the tunnel started to look a lot more sinister to her. Even the captain, who was humming, started to creep her out. Her gut was telling her that something seriously creepy was going on here and that she should run, but if she ran now she doubt if she could take Hazle. She was confident that the captain knew how to use every weapon on her person like one knew there hand and she wasn’t about to test that. There also was the fact that the captain was her only life line and if she cut her off she was basically screwed, but if her life was in stake she would probably just have to cut her loses and run. The main problem was finding an opening, she didn’t have any weapons on her she left all she had at the inn and the ship, she would have to brute force it and hope for the best.

 

The tunnel ended and they emerged into a big room about twice the size of the shed above ground. Harper glanced around the room looking for weapons, religious altars covered in blood, or any sign of a threat in the room. She was startled when she didn’t find anything only a crucible and piles of ash surrounding covering the floor. The crucible was odd. It was connected to the walls of the cave. Not as if it was placed there, but forged using the wall itself. The sides blended so seamlessly into the cave that it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended even though she was sure the cave was made out of stone and the crucible an iron like material. The crucible looked like iron, but it had a weird simmer to it that dull, yet drew the eye. Inside the crucible was some molten metals that seemed normal, but she doubted that.

 

“What do you think?” Hazle asked. She held her hands behind her back and had a giddy expression on as if she was about to give or receive a gift; Harper couldn’t place it.

 

“It’s either the work of a god or an unimaginably skilled blacksmith.” Harper said,”I couldn’t make it myself, that’s for sure.”

 

The man hummed some form of agreement and Hazle grew gidder.

 

“So, what’s point to this?” Harper asked, getting slightly prepared to defend herself.

 

“Well if all goes well you should receive an enchantment that gives you powers to do what it views as the ultimate calling. Which in this case is blacksmithing. Basically if it views you as a worthy blacksmith it will give powers.” the man explains boredly.

 

“And if it doesn’t?” Harper asked.

 

“You’ll turn into ash.” The man said making a motion towards the ash covered floor.

 

“I see.” Harper said and turned towards Hazle,” What if I don’t do this. I prefer living.”

 

“Ah, you’ll be fine.” Hazle said.

 

“You have never seen me blacksmith. You can not make that call.” Harper said a annoyed.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine.” Hazle said much more carefree than Harper would prefer. Hazle gave her a thumbs up while the man looked more and more impatient. Couldn’t these guys have a little more sympathy or patiences, she was decided her life here and these guys were acting  like she was nervous about diving off a cliff. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

 

“Just stick your hand in the metal and if you’re not chosen...well you won’t even realize what happened.” The man said,”At least I think you won’t. The other really didn’t have time to complain.”

 

Harper stared at the man trying to reassure her? What ever he was trying to do he was horrible at it and should stop. Then she looked at the burning bright metal. She could feel the heat even when she was a few feet from the crucible. Harper gulped.  _ This is completely insane,  _ she thought, _ This is going to kill me. _ Harper moved forward.

 

_ I am not this stupid. _

 

Harper stood in front of the crucible.  _ I could easily leave. _ Harper looked at Hazel who was completely excited as if she was going to get a new toy, Harper could probably spend the rest of the day thinking about the implications of that means and the consequences if she did survive this, but…

 

_ Screw it. _

 

With that though she plunged her hand into the molten. Then nothing. She cracked open her eyes and saw her hand in the molten, but she felt nothing actually she felt warm and then suddenly very hot. Harper quickly pulled out her hand and blew on it, expecting a burn, but there was nothing only a tattoo. The tattoo was two hammers crossed with a sword stabbing them both through the middle, a skull hanging loose on the top, and all around that was a penannular brooch design.

 

“Huh, you actually did it.” the man said in awe. Hazle ran up to her and slinged an arm around her neck.

 

“See I told you. You would be fine.”

 

Suddenly the crucible was consumed by the wall dragged in slowly with the light that emitted from it completely dying out. The wall of the cave was then completely flat as if there was never any crucible there in the first place and then the whole tunnel was drenched in darkness. Harper let out a startled yell.

 

Then there was a blue flame. Harper looked in front of her to see Hazle producing a flame from her left hand. She then saw that Hazle had a whole sleeve full of tattoos. The flame was too small to make out anything on her arm except for the one on her hand. It looked like a flaming skull there was more to it, but that was all she could make out in the light. 

 

Hazle saw her staring and waved at her.

 

“Don’t do that. It’s creepy.” Harper said. Only causing Hazle to wiggle her fingers at her. The man huffed next to her.

 

“You guess can mess around all you like, but you can’t do it at my house. Surprisingly I don’t like strangers hanging around here.”  He grumpily said, but Harper swore, for a moment, she saw the man looking over Hazle’s arm with fear. Harper looked over Hazle’s again and thought how many times she must have risked her life. The thought of it caused her to shiver. This woman truly was terrifying.

 

They made it to the cabin and Harper realized that barely any time had passed, maybe ten minutes at the most. It was weird to think that she could have lost her life in such a short amount of time. Not she hadn’t been exposed to death or the possibility that she might die. She had been exposed far too much, but never had she dealt with it did it ever feel nonchalant. Everytime the mood was always grim and suffocating, but down there the concept that she could have actually died never fully sunk in. Harper didn’t like that. She didn’t like herself being so reckless. She knew that being reckless only lead to mistakes. Yet Hazle’s whole plan seemed to be reckless. What was she up to? Why had she decided to help Harper out? Everything just seemed to click in to place so perfectly. Harper didn’t trust it.

 

“What are you trying to do?” Harper asked out loud.

 

“You didn’t think you could freeload on my ship did you.” Hazle teased misinterpreting the question,”On my ship we go through weapons like matches on a cold night. So when you came around saying you were a blacksmith, it reminded me of this place and gave me an idea.”

 

“But I have no idea how to do enchantments.” 

 

“Why would you need to?”

 

“Your guns...they weren’t?”

 

“Nope. Not a single enchanted weapon on our crew.”

 

Hazle looked quite proud at that.

 

“I never heard of enchantment working on people before, but why is it that you seem quite familiar with them?”

 

“Make sense that you don't know about them. The Royal Nation tries to keep it under wraps as much as possible. Telling people about enchantment are like pointing to a cliff and saying if you jump off it you’ll learn how to fly.”

 

Harper looked at Hazle in disbelief.

 

“And yet you thought it was fine to ask me too.”

 

Hazle only grinned at her. Harper simultaneously missed her gun and felt a weird warmness in her chest. _What the hell was that_. She thought. Dread washed over her as she placed the emotion. 

 

_Oh no. What the hell. This is the worst thing to happen and it was something that could have been completely avoid, but no the world had to laugh in my face. I don't need this. This is the one thing I really didn't need!!_

 

“I can’t stand around here all day.” the man interrupted Harper's panic attack/rant. Motioning them to pay and looked relieved once Hazle lowered her sleeve.

 

By the time they made it outside again, since Hazle decided to haggle the price of the enchantment, the sun was high in the sky. Harper let out a tired sigh

 

“What powers do I have now?” Harper asked.

 

“Just focus on the design of the tattoo. The powers should appear naturally.”

 

Harper followed her instructions and her hand started to burn, turning bright red like heated iron, next it hardened, and then produced a cool air.

 

“That’s amazing.” Harper said.

 

Hazle smiled at her awe.

 

“It’ll take you sometime to control each one, but nothing hard work can’t do.”

 

The thought of work made Harper exhausted. The idea of a bed was the best thing she could think of right now. Superpowered are not.

 

“Well this has been fun, but I really need to go to bed now.” Harper mumbled out.

 

“One more stop.” Hazle said. Harper let out the biggest groan she could muster stopping dead in her tracks. Making plans to fall asleep right there until Hazle came in front of her and started to shake her,” Oh come one. Only one more. We just need to get some material from the dock and we’ll be set.” Harper started at Hazle for a long moment.

 

“How comfortable is your bed?” 

 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is very very very late. I was assaulted with a new project and a bad cold at the same time so I completely slacked on posting this, even though it probably isn't good I haven't edited it yet as I was going for speed on this one.


	6. Fun in the not sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely rewrote chapter five so if you haven't read the new version you'll be confused by this chapter

Harper kicked open the door to Hazle’s cabin, ignoring the quickly growing more confused and flustered captain. Too tired to bother with subtlety or any form of politeness, infamous pirate captain be damned, she kicked off her shoes, tossed the vial into them, and slammed into Hazle’s bed. Hazle made some comment about mutiny and how she had killed men for less, but Harper blocked it all out and cuddled deeper into the covers. What had improved in technology that made each bed she had slept in feel like heaven was weaved into it or magic laced into ever cover. This was worth all the risks she took. Harper hummed in approval and fell asleep to the melody of complaints from Hazle.

 

When she woke up it was darker outside then when she fell asleep. It was odd waking up like that, she had been trained from a young age to go to sleep later and wake up early. She meant to get back into that habit now that she had actual things to do and the quiet peacefulness of mornings were hard to come across . Yet the life of a pirate really didn’t leave room for a maintained sleeping schedule. She doubted that even if she did wake up early it would be quite. People getting ready for the day and people yet to go to sleep would all be up and probably partying. Harper sighed to herself. It would be awhile before she would ever regain the perfect atmosphere the old Smithy gave her. She tried to roll over on to her back, but she knocked into something. Something warm. It groaned and threw an arm over her pulling her closer to it as if she was a giant Teddy bear.

 

Harper looked to the right and saw Hazle. Now this would have been a hilarious romantic comedy situation pulled directly out a trashy novel that Harper definitely never read even once at all. This would have been something Harper probably have laughed at for how grossly cliche and absurd it was if it wasn’t for the fact that this was A VERY REAL LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION. Harper immediately stiffened, eyeing the very menacing rock on Hazle’s ear. She had completely forgotten about it. Why didn’t Hazle mention it?! This would have been very useful information roughly six hours ago, but now she was stuck with the overprotective rock monster. Goddammit Hazle. When she thought about it Hazle probably did mention it, but Harper really wasn’t paying attention to her. Harper told her brain to shut up she didn’t need logic here. It didn’t matter whose fault it was now because one wrong move and it would come alive and kill her. Hazle’s grip was pretty strong too, she had no idea if she could break from it fast enough and with how close she was to Hazle she probably only have a couple of seconds before it blasted through her. So, a quick escape was impossible and judging from Hazle’s happy hum with the new found human pillow, removing herself slowly would still upset her and thus activate the earring. Harper groaned. So her only option was to wait and be completely still. Maybe she wouldn't steal Hazle's bed as often as she had originally planned. She’ll just leave heaven blessed beds to the people with the monster earring that can blast a hole through your body. Yeah, that sounded good.

 

So Harper spent the next two hours staring at the ceiling and coming up with multiple ways to commit murder. Her favorite so far had been death by dragon and arrow fire. How she would get the dragon? Why the black market of course. She got all planned out. She’ll drink champagne with a beautiful view of the ocean all while listening to the melody of Hazle’s screams. The thought of it brings a tear to her eye. The only problem is convincing Hazle to deter to a small island off the royal nation.She was interrupted from her murder fantasies by the rustle of a few crew members coming back onto the ship and leaving, quite murmurs of small conversations, and noises from the sea. Today felt a lot like a lazy Sunday. On days like this she and her father would go to a lake outside of the town and swim. If they could drag along her sister she would be on the shore with a book leaning against the a tree. Afterwards they would buy food at the marketplace and spend the whole day just relaxing. What day even was it? She can’t begin to imagine. She was sure Hazle must keep information like that on the ship. She’ll ask her when she wakes up. Her mind suddenly thought of that man, the reason she was here. What was he doing now? She wondered if the ship had made it to Blackwood yet. It would definitely be a lot quicker soaring through the air. She didn't know much about Blackwood, but the fact she had still heard about in excite said enough about it. Even when she had been privy to that information, she had only heard whispers. Of torture and mind control. At that time, she had calm her anxiety with thoughts that only the worst of criminals were sent there. Now she could only feel dread and disgust. Everyday she learns of more ways the nation had lied to her. How long would it take to get there how would she even get in that place? How long would that man have to suffer? Finding the location should be easy only incredibly dangerous.

 

Harper stirred next to her, mumbling incoherent sentences as she emerged from her dreams. Harper had read in stories about people being in love. Usual the person became absolute perfection and she prepared herself to see Hazle like that, but Hazle just looked like herself, herself who had just woken up. Harper noticed she drooled in her sleep.

 

“Morning.” Hazle drawled out her tongue heavy.

 

Hazle tried to cuddle closer to Harper, but Harper pushed her off and finally got out of bed, stretching in relief. If this pattern of sleep kept up she was looking forward to tomorrow. Hazle groaned and Harper saw the earring sputter and die out repeatedly as Hazle drifted between sleep and consciousness.

 

“Oh no you’re not.” Harper said shaking Hazle,” I’m not letting you kill me.”

 

Hazle moaned some more and tried to shake Harper off her.

 

“Why are you violent so early in the morning.” Hazle cried out.

 

“It’s very clearly well into the afternoon.” Harper said turning around to try and grab her shoes.

 

“Perfect time for a nap.” Hazle said, mindlessly activating an enchantment and trying to grab at Harper again, only she didn't. Instead slapping against her back and throwing her across the room. Harper slammed face first into the nearest wall, she slided down it and clutching her face. _That dick!_ she thought, _That really goddamn hurt!_ With that Harper stood up clearing the ten foot distance in an instance. She towered over Hazle like a predator ready to strike its prey. With malicious intent, Harper ripped the cover off the captain and, with her new found powers, shot cold air down Hazle’s back.

 

The captain shot up and plunged her hand into her pillow only to stop and turn towards Harper sharply.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!!”

 

“Morning wake up call.” Harper said not missing a beat. Hazle stared at Harper for a long moment.

 

“You’re an asshole.” Hazle muttered.

 

“I stuck my hand in lava for you and you just threw me across the room. I get to be an asshole.” Hazle seemed startled by those words and a faint blush worked it way on her face, but before Harper could ask what was wrong Hazle had recovered.

 

“Hey! I stuck my hand in a lot of things!” Harper raised an eyebrow at that,” not like that! You know what I mean!” Hazle sputtered out.

 

“...yeah…sure I do. I’ll just leave you to your hole sticking” Harper said grabbing her boots and backing slowly toward the door.

 

“What! No. Stop it!.” Hazle said surprisingly flustered,” You’re joking right!”

 

Harper closed the door on her clucking to herself. Revenge was always so sweet and she noticed that Hazle was much easier to throw off her game early in the morning… interesting. Harper tilted her boot to pour out her vial and hung around her neck, while she set down her boots and stepped into them. Sweet non crushing death. She would always adore these boots now. She walked down the stairs to see Lydney there smirking at her.

 

“Soooo, you and the captain don’t have a thing huh?” Lydney said slyly.

 

“No.”Harper said deapaned causing Lydney to laugh,”I almost lost my head in there. Trust me if we ever were a thing I’d be dead quicker than it started.”

 

Lydney smiled and nodded taking it more seriously than Harper intended,”the captain, in all seriousness, would probably accidentally kill you. If not with the stone then with one of her daggers in her sleep.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Yep. Tones of them. You’ve seen her clothes.” Harper nodded,”Well She keeps just as many weapons under her bed and around her room. Almost lost my arm in there opening a cabinet too fast. Well you should be fine as long as long as you don’t sleep with her.”

 

Lydney turned to her when she gotten the laugh she expected, bursting with laughter herself when she saw Harper carefully blank face.

 

“HA ha HA I didn’t know you slept with your friends. You should have told me. We could have saved the cost of the other room.” Lydney wheezed out practically on the floor laughing.

 

“SHUT UP! I didn’t do it on purpose! The captain took me around town ‘till early in the morning and I thought that take her bed would be the quickest way to fall asleep!” Harper shouted. Man this woman knew how to get a rise out of her.

 

“A first date ending in bed! I never knew you were that easy.” Lydney laughed placing a hand to her lips in mock shock poorly hiding a wicked smirk. Harper punched her in the shoulder which only caused her to cackle maniacally.

 

“Just for your information, I’ve recently been told where to find multiple weapons.” Harper threatened, but without any bite. She hated that she actually liked these encounter now. Lydney laughter subsided, but her smile stayed.

 

“Anyway, I’m not here to talk about your exciting love life.” Lydney said ignoring a glare from Harper,”I’m here to invite you out to a bar. I need to still introduce you to the full crew!”

 

“I left my money in the inn.” Harper said hoping that worked as an excuse.

 

“Not to worry. I have it right here.” Lydney smiled handing over the small pouch she received yesterday. Harper watched the pouch fall into her hands glaring at it internally. Plan; try to not get attached to the crew, so she could cut and run was completely ruined. First, she had got feeling for the captain and impressive feat as Hazle was meant to be one of the most terrifying people alive. Second, she now getting friendly with the crew. An even more impressive stunt because she seems to have not only made herself familiar with the pirate crew, but the old merchant crew as well. If there were some competitions on the quickest way to get yourself killed she feels like she would really be impressing the judges at this rate.

 

“I see you got an enchantment. Welcome to the crew!” Lydney smiled showing her enchantment on her right shoulder. It was a boar standing proudly with thorns weaved around it. _Fuuuuucccckkk._

 

“What do you mean!?” Harper asked a little frantic.

 

“Getting an enchantment. It’s the Unofficial official way to welcome you to the main crew.” Lydney said with a bright smile.”you aren’t going anywhere anymore.”

 

“What! They don’t track you or anything right?” Harper asked multiple paranoid trains of thoughts running wild. If these enchantments were loyalty bonded she would be completely screwed.

 

“No, they don’t.” Lydney laughed,”but they are like gang tattoos. They don’t actual brand you as a criminal, but no one normal has them.”

 

“That would have been nice to hear about before I stuck my hand in molten metal.” Harper sighed.

 

“The captain usually tells people about enchantments before letting them decided.” Lydney said giving Harper an analytical eye,”Do you know anything about enchantments?”

 

“No.”Harper grumbled. Lydney jolted up, her eyes bulging out of your head. Lydney gave Harper a teary eyed look.

 

“You stuck your hand into molten metal just because the captain told you to?” Lydney asked,”You’re more loyal than I gave you credit for. Either that or you’re a lot more stupid than you look. I didn’t realize you were the suicidal type, my poor baby gonna’ die”

 

Harper leveled Lydney with a glare as she continued to mock cry over her.

 

“Whaaat. I’m just saying even now if the captain told me to take a leap of faith I need a lot of convincing that it was necessary.” Lydney smirked and moked saluted,”I one day hope to be as loyal a henchman as you.”

 

Harper attempted to hit her only for her to dodge and run laughing out of the boat. Harper being one of the most calm and rational people under provocation instantly followed her out of the boat shouting promises of great bodily harm.

 

Once they reached the edge of town Lydney slowed down allowing Harper to catch up. Harper was about to deliver on her promises, but something about her demeanor told Harper to stop.

 

“I know if the captain or Anchor were here, they’d be comfortable strolling around the place guns blazing.” Lydney said answering Harper nonverbal question,”But I prefer not to test our gracious hosts patiences. Trust me, I know from experience. Anyway I want you to stay silent and try and pick up after the captain whenever you can. She a real tank when it comes to power, but no one likes a tank running through a china store.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Harper said,”I’ve meet Hazle.”

 

Lydney chuckles silently as she began to walk down the street looking like the perfect image of completely innocent. _Never thought I’d see a silent pirate._ She thought. It made her wonder about Lydney, perhaps they had more in common then they thought.

 

They walked through the not so busy streets. It looked like they had missed any energetic movement of people working. Everything seemed to be winding down even the street lamps kept their light dim as if to set the mood of a peaceful afternoon. Harper enjoyed the atmosphere as she and Lydney weaved between houses and stalls, performing a familiar dance that Harper knew quite well keeping them out of sight from the citizens.

 

Finally, they made it to the bar which was a large two story house that was well kept with beautiful stained glass windows and a small stable. There was a lot of noise coming from inside. Harper recognized a few.

 

“I thought you wanted to keep a low profile.”

 

“I am still a pirate after all. Can’t stick completely to the past.”

 

They open the door to the bar and were instantly hit with the smell of booze and sweat. People were throwing themselves around the place, clearly enjoying themselves, a good sign for a bar. Lyndney brought them over to a large table in the corner of the room absolutely covered in wooden mugs and bottles. Sitting there, there was a timid looking man with straight blond hair pulled into a ponytail, across from him was an annoyed man nursing a drink with brown crew cut and a scar across the bridge of his nose, and next to that guy was a woman with her head on the table cackling with a bright red face. She had black curly hair cut short in the back and longer in the front. Each had distinctive tattoos. The annoyed one had two maps rolled up replacing the bones on a pirate flag behind a skull with a dark jewel in the left eye on his left hand. The woman had a knife stabbing through a bird with wind, almost like a hurricane, whipping around it and the timid one had a flaming arrow piercing through a bug and the moon from his right hand to the middle of his forearm.

 

Lydney sat herself down next to the timid man and Harper sat next to her. All eyes immediately shot to Harper following by a long stretch of silence as they all looked her over. The annoyed one seemed to upset at her or maybe that was just his face. Harper couldn’t tell.

 

“Are we finally going to be introduced to the one that been making the captain more worse than usual.” The annoyed one said. His whole demeanor made him look like a thug. A part of Harper felt the need to prove her authority as if she was a dog fighting over who get to eat the best scrapes,”Do I get to charge her with the damages to my health and sanity?”

 

“It hasn’t been that bad.” Lydney said.

 

“She started a full on war with the captain. She feeds into all of the captain’s worst traits.” he growled.

 

“She’s not that bad. I think she actually doing the captain some favors.” Lydney said happily.

 

“Well she isn’t doing us any favors.”The annoying man said.Harper rested her head on her palm as they continued to talk as if she wasn't there. She looked out at the crowd of people in the bar all of them either drinking, singing, or telling stories. There were a few she recognized in the crowd, she thought she even spotted Liam, and a lot she didn’t recognized, but everyone looked to be having a good time. Why did Lydney drag her to a bar just to sit around and try and placate the annoying one. Bars were meant for fun and here she was stuck at the worst table.

 

“Smithy!” Lydney said knocking her out of her grumbling.

 

“Yes?” Harper asked.

 

“I was introducing you to these guys.” Lydney said sounding a little exhausted. Harper guessed calming down the annoying one took a lot out of her. Harper apologized to her and she gave Harper a smile and slapped her on the back.

 

“No need for that. You’re pirate now. You should acted like a dick.” Lydney said gesturing to that annoying one. He glared at Lydney in return, but Lydney ignored it,”The one that’s been complaining is Aiden. The woman next to him is West and the one next to me is Archer, he’s our gunsman, really fitting isn’t it.”

 

Harper looked at each as their names were called none of them showed any acknowledgement that they were being talked about. Except for West who might of tried to say hello except when she tried to lift her head it only slammed back down on the table, which caused her to laugh like a mad man.

 

“I’m Harper Warren, but please call me Smithy.” Harper said, again no reaction, but snoring coming from West.

 

“Sorry about them, they act a bit weird when they’re drunk.” Lydney said. Aiden glared hard at Harper keeping solid eye contact. Harper suddenly felt in every part of spirit that she need to beat this man and his challenge she suddenly found herself in. Harper glared back at him just as hard.

 

“I’m going to get some drinks you want anything.” Lydney said.

 

“Alcohol!!.” Harper shouted not looking away from Aiden. Harper saw in her peripheral Lydney get startled at the sudden intensity.

 

“It’s a bar they only serve alcohol here.” Lydney laughed as she mingled through the crowd to get to the bar and the showdown continued. Aiden leaned his arm on the table and Harper crossed her arms and raised her head looking down at Aiden.

 

They kept those poses until Lydney came back slamming a few mugs down on the table. A strong smell of alcohol assaulted Harper’s senses. It smelt strong and rich. The type she hadn't had in ages. She glanced down at the mug only in that second to realize she broke eye contact. She shot her head back up to she Aiden smirking at her. She had lost, but next time, she promised she would not. She gave one last glare at Aiden before expecting her drink. If this was what she got from losing, she would happily take it.

 

She brought the mug up slowly to her mouth savoring the smell before bringing it to her lips and sipping it. It tasted like vanilla and burned going down her throat. She hummed in apperaciation. It had been so long since she had something that didn’t taste like watered down piss

 

“Your first time drinking?” Lydney asked, apparently Harper taking time appreciating a decent drink came off as nervousness. Harper instantly broke down into a belly filled laughter. She slammed her hand down startling everyone at the table on the table as she struggled to get air down.

 

Harper wiped tears away as she began to calm down.

 

“No.” Harper said then chugged down the mug and grabbed another only to chug that down too.

 

“I can see that.” Lydney said with a mix of awe and concern,”You know those are meant to be high in alcohol, right?”

 

Harper responded by stealing Lydney’s drink and downing it in one. Lydney glared at Harper. She grabbed another mug and downed that one twice as fast as the other one. Lydney shot her a concerned look.

 

“Hey slow down. That was the bar’s strongest drink. Your going to kill yourself.”

 

Harper gave her a lopsided grin already feeling a light buzz.

 

 _She wasn’t kidding about how strong they were._ She thought searching the table for another drink.

 

“No way.” Harper said pulling out the pouch of money she had and getting up from the table,”I haven't had a drink this good in ages. I gonna’ drink this bar dry.”

 

Harper walked away from the table mixing through the crowd with a happy hum. She might of heard Lydney calling out to her, but the noise was quickly drowned out by the rest of the people.

 

When she finally emerged from the crowd to see a old man working busily behind the bar. It was made out oak that looked as if it had been carved amateurly with rudimentary shelves in the back. Though the bar itself wasn’t anything fancy, it was stuffed with bottles and barrels of alcohol. Harper approved.

 

Harper grabbed the intention of the man and dumped the money on the table.

 

“Give me the largest and strongest amount of alcohol that this can buy.”

 

The man, without saying anything, grabbed a barrel from behind the bar and slammed it down on it. Harper happily nodded to the man and picked up the barrel with a skip in her step. The buzz had already worn off and she wanted to get it back, fast.

 

When she made it back to the table she caught the eye of Liam and a few of the other past crew. They chuckled at her carrying the barrel knowing that something was going to happen. She slammed down the barrel next to the table to the horror of Lydney.

 

“God. I was right. You are suicidal.” Lydney said. Harper just grinned back at her, popping the cork off the barrel. The strong smell of alcohol filled the air and she smiled doply at it. Harper then picked up the barrel and chugged the content, causing Lydney to yell out in pure horror. A few of the crew recognized her and began to shout encouragement, slowly causing the whole bar to join in.

 

She finished quicker, fueled by the cheers, and slammed the barrel down on the the table with a satisfying bang. The people around her broke out in cheers then a man from the old merchant crew sat down across from her with a determined glint in her eye.

 

“I’m going to beat you this time.” He smiled

 

“Your on. Loser pays for the drinks.”Harper smiled back. They both ignored the dying noises of Lydney next to her as she tried to get Harper to stop.

Liam brought over a large amount of mugs smiling at Harper and Harper and the man each grabbed one. They stared each other down for a few seconds before chugging down their drinks. The man seemed to reel back at the strength of the drink while Harper felt her face warm up. That was a bad sign. The man in front of her saw her face and suddenly felt courageous reaching for another. Harper wondered if this one would give her a run for her money.

 

He was down after five drinks. Harper heard Lydney sigh in relief and she looked like she was seemed like she was about to tried and get her to leave when another challenger sat down. This was followed by a long stream of challengers, some familiar and some not, all fall quicker than the other.

 

Around the tenth one, Harper felt peculiarly happy. Everything was fuzzy and Harper felt really giddy. Not that she showed it of course. Harper was no stranger being drunk. Okay, she may have giggled like a child when someone too drunk fell off his seat knocking people over in too the crowd and she knew her face was bright red and she was hiccuping, but beside that she was stone cold.

 

Another man sat down in front of her. He was a heavy built older looking man. He also looked completely sober. Harper felt nervous, this man looked like he could hold a drink and Harper was already holding quite a few.

 

Before she could question the sportsmanship of several sober men challenging someone who was getting increasingly more drunk, the drinks were placed on the table and the man instantly grabbed a mug. He gulped it down and like everyone else was surprised by the strength, but unlike the other he quickly grabbed the others he grabbed a second and drank it down twice as fast. He looked at Harper with a look in his eye that Harper interpreted as,’see that. I can drink stuff. Ha ha bet you can’t’. Harper wasn’t really good at interpreting things.

 

Anyway Harper wasn’t going to rush like that man, who was on his fourth drink now, Harper would take her time. Harper drank down her first drink and it hit her harder than she expected. Everything went wavy and she had to use the table to balance herself. She heard the man laugh in triumph as if he had won. Her competitive nature reared its head causing her to drink down two drinks back to back. So much for taking it slow.

 

Obviously, this displayed scared the man as he speed up his intake. The crowd around them cheered loudly as they finally saw Harper having some challenge. Harper grumbled to herself as she drank down her fourth drink. The man tried to keep ahead, but Harper wasn’t pulling any punches anymore and caught up on the sixth drink. After that though she and the man kept an equal pace and at ten drinks the man still hadn’t quit, still keeping a quick pace that left no room for recovery.

 

Harper was having trouble. She had finally hit her limit and now was running on fumes. Luckily the other man didn’t look any better. They quickly drank down the eleventh one and both steady themselves on the table. Their pace slowed down drastically for the twelfth one. They stare each other down as they drank they raised their mug, but since they were both incredibly drunk they sorta of looked at each other and wobbled. Harper drank down the twelfth one not even noticing the burn anymore. She and the man slammed down their mugs, glaring each other down. Trying to will the other to go down. They sloppy grabbed another cup, drinking it down at whatever speed they deemed necessary. The need to compete through speed died when the walls started to spin. The man had to use both hands to steady himself while Harper grabbed another. She drank it down with a lot of effort, slamming it down heavily and sliding her arms on the table, using her left hand to hold her head up. The man on the other hand tried to grab the fourteenth drink, but instead knocked it over and his head slammed on the table.

 

Harper pumped her right arm in the air to the cheers of the crowd. She went to grab the money on the table to hand to the bar owner, but the man grabbed her hand right above the pouch.

 

“Enchantment.” the man growled pulling out a dagger,”you’ve been cheating! You bitch.” The man raised his arm to stab her. Time seemed to slow down. She heard people begin to move toward the man and Lydney trying to pull her away. Harper knew she was far too drunk to get away unscratched. She brought up her left arm to buy her enough time to attack the man, but that was unnecessary because before the man could even strike down another dagger stabbed into his hand and sticking it to the table.

 

The man let out a horrible scream. Harper looked up and saw Hazle looming over the man looking more terrifying than Harper had ever seen her.

 

“Back off.” Hazle said coldly. Hazle’s hat concealed her face and weapons glinted in the light of the store making her look absolutely demonic. Harper saw how Hazle was one of the most terrifying pirates around. When the man didn’t respond, Hazle twisted the knife in his hand making him cry out and drop to the group letting go of Harper’s hand. The man gave some affirmative noise to what Hazle said and Hazle pulled the knife out. The man ran away from Hazle and out of the bar clutching his hand and Harper didn’t blame him. The whole room was on edge and Harper shivered as Hazle cleaned her knife.

 

Then suddenly Hazle sat down, smiling as if she hadn’t just terrified an entire room with only two words. Harper looked to Lydney who didn’t appear at all surprised at Hazle behavior. Actually when Harper looked around she saw that none of the crew that Lydney had introduced to her seemed shocked by Hazle. Was that something Hazle did often? Harper found it nearly impossible to connect the Hazle she knew and the one that she just saw.

 

She looked closely at Hazle, who took off her hat and was talking about something she did on the way her. Hazle noticed Harper looking at her and smiled. No. She could connect the two.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Hazle asked then smirked,”Have you fallen for me after I came to your aid. Your prince charming?”

 

Hazle grabbed Harper’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. Harper slapped her hand away.

 

“When did you get here?” Harper asked. Hazle laughed at that resting her head on her hand.

 

“Roughly in the middle of your duel with that guy.” Hazle said,”You sure can drink, though. This place is known for it strong drinks, so you must be done for the night. A shame. I was going to ask you to drinks?”

 

“No one said I couldn't drink.” Harper quipped annoyed in thinking she would turn down free drinks.

 

“No no no no.” Lydney said,”you’ve drank, probably, two barrels worth of alcohol. You should be dead. You are not drinking more.”

 

“Whatever. That incident with that guy fairly sobered me up, so I am good.”

 

Lydney sighed wearily and rested her head on the table, making noises that sounded like she was crying. Hazle bursted out in laughter and went off to get some drinks laughter following her through the crowd.

 

They spent the rest of the night drinking and telling jokes. Harper learnt that Hazle was a horrible lightweight though Hazle would attest that Harper was just a monster and by the end of the night Harper had drunk four barrels of one the strongest alcohols in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spontaneous hiatus. I really started this story at the worst time for me, but since school and all the work I had to do is now over I should be posting a lot more frequently.


End file.
